Blinded With Rage Blinded By Love
by Phishouttawatta
Summary: Once upon a time there lived Valandil a beautiful young demoness who suffers a deep tragedy. While travelling, the gang comes upon her. Will Sesshomaru, an old friend, remember her?Can she help them defeat Naraku? SesXOC Please R
1. 1 Introduction Part of Prologue

Hey everyone! This is my first ever fanfic ever! I hope you enjoy it! I do appreciate constructive criticism but just plain bashing will get you nowhere, becauseI will most likely proceed to ignore you...anyway, on a lighter note,I hope you enjoy my story. I will have some a/n before and after, even within the story itself, so be prepared!The rating is for the possibility of later chapters...you have been warned. There will be somegore and violence soon, so yeah...enjoy! Love and Peace, Katelyn.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. I do, however, own Valandil as well as her mother, father, and other misc character that i though ofusing my imagination (rainbow appears over my head).

Chapter 1:Introductions

"Mother! Mother!" a shrill little voice screamed. A grown demoness winced as her daughter's high-pitched voice hurt her sensitive, pointed ears. One thing she never understood is how her daughter's voice never affected her own ears. She smiled.

"Yes?" she asked in a singsong voice, turning to see her young demoness daughter, silver hair askew, bright green eyes lit up with joy.

"Look what I found mother!" she ran towards her mother, her clamped fist holding a bright orange flower with purple stripes emerging from the center. "It matches you're hair, except for the purple. It would be funny if you had purple in your hair," the young girl giggled.

"Hai Valandil, it would be. Maybe if I had purple stripes in my hair, you would too." The young demoness seemed to contemplate that suggestion, looked at her hair, and smiled.

"I think that would be pretty!" then Valandil suddenly changed the subject, "Where's father?" Standing, her mother flipped her bright sunset orange hair over her shoulder.

"Oh he's out by river. Maybe you could learn some more water skills before dinner. You have learned most of my fire ones." Nodding her head vigorously, Valandil started to run out the door.

"And don't forget to tell your father it is almost time for dinner!" she yelled after her daughter. Valandil ran across the large courtyard of their mansion, through the garden, and towards the river at the edge of the forest. 'I should've warn my training uniform. This kimono is so hard to run in. But I have to look presentable tonight.'

Of course she had to look presentable tonight. Tonight was the night that the lord of the western lands was coming to their mansion, along with his oldest son. She had never met the young demon before, but her friends had told her that he was a very attractive little boy. She had also heard tales of their mighty lord from her father and mother. The taiyoukai was said to be very noble, possessing lots of valor, care for his people (demon and humans alike), as well as good looks. Valandil hoped they both would like her. After all, her parents were planning a betrothal. Valandil giggled girlishly, a slight blush crossing her cheeks.

Finally reaching her father, Valandil slowed, tip-toeing close to her father. She took a deep breath, reading to shout, when…

"Good evening Valandil," her father greeted not turning from the task he was completing which happened to be catching fish for tonight's dinner.

Valandil frowned. "How come I can never sneak up on you? You always hear me," she said, sullenly playing with the end of her father's long silver ponytail.

"I do not hear you, I sense you, just as I taught you. Your skills are not used as much. I use mine every minute of the day, even when performing such a simple task as catching fish," he said turning and kneeling in front of his daughter, smiling his still handsome boyish smile. Valandil quickly raised her eyes, a small frown on her flawless face.

"Hey," she began, waving a scolding finger at her father, "that's how you always were able to find me playing hide-and-seek you big, fat cheater!"

"Me?" He asked, a mach-innocent expression on his face.

"Yes, you." She said, poking him in the stomach, unable to reach his chest. "How am I supposed to sense things?" Valandil asked, her little bottom lip protruding into a pout.

"Well," her father started, kneeling to his daughter's level, "when you start, it's really hard, so you must focus." Valandil nodded urgently, signaling for him to keep talking.

" There are many ways to learn how, but this is the method my father used with me. First, close your eyes, reach for the spirits of everything around you. Now I will be absolutely silent and I want you to tell me where I am as I'm moving. Are you ready? No peeking." Moving silently, Valandil's father moved within a short distance to warm her up, then moving farther until he was almost at the house.

"Okay, you're right next to me, you're crossing the river, you're walking over the bridge, you're walking through the garden, you're crossing the courtyard, and… hey, waitaminute! Don't leave me!" Valandil yelled after her father, and started running towards her home. Suddenly, she paused. Her new newly acquired senses picked up someone coming towards her house, no, two people. Both were very powerful demons.

Valandil turned the corner in time to see her father greeting the Lord of the Western Lands.

"Oh," her mother began, " here she is. Inutaisho-sama, Sesshomaru, this is my daughter, Valandil. Valandil, this is, as you have probably guessed this is Lord of the Western Lands and his heir, Sesshomaru." Valandil customarily smiled and bowed, "Good evening. I have been looking forward to meeting you." She looked at the younger lord, her, she blushed slightly, betrothed. He was cute, very cute, and he would no doubt be an extremely handsome demon when he grew older. He had silver hair that went past his shoulder blades, an indigo moon on his fore head, two striped adorning each wrist signaling poison, two maroon stripes on his cheeks and along his eyelids. He was slightly taller than her (each of them being young pre-adolescents in human standards). Her investigation was cut short with the invasion of her fathers voice inside her hear.

'You are staring,' it said, making her blush deepen.

Dinner was accompanied with polite conversation, mostly on the adults' part, while Valandil and Sesshomaru joined in when necessary.

The next morning

Sesshomaru exited his bedchambers, and went outside. He would have gone to look for the adults, but he remembered they were going over some business. He headed through the beautiful courtyard, into the field beside the house. He gazed out among the surrounding area, seeing it littered with wildflowers. He sensed a demoness on one of the nearest hills, and realized it to be Valandil. He approached her and he saw that she had made a flower wreath for her head, and was in the process of making another, which was almost finished. He also noticed that she was humming prettily to herself. Valandil was so totally engrossed, that she didn't realize that Sesshomaru had totally approached her, and was now standing next to her. Sesshomaru observed her for a short while, and then cleared his throat, amused as he watched her jump in surprise. She looked up at him with her bright sea-green eyes and blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Oh!" she gasped and attempted quickly, too quickly, to stand, " good morning Sessho-…" Her foot caught the front of her kimono, causing her to fall forward…right into the young Sesshomaru's arms. He caught her effortlessly, and noticed her face tinged a deep pink with embarrassment. Standing on her own, she continued to stutter an apology.

"G-gomen ne s-sai, Sesshomaru-sama," she muttered, her eyes cast towards the ground. 'He must think I'm a total klutz now…well…I am a total klutz but that's besides the point…and now I'm just standing here, looking at the ground like dolt…ugh…say something…anything!' she yelled to herself, while Sesshomaru watched a display of emotions cross her delicate face. He smiled a rare smile at her expense. Noticing he was smiling, Valandil took this opportunity to invite him to sit with her, to which he gladly obliged.

"How was your sleep, Sesshomaru-sama?" Valandil asked, continuing her task of making a wreath of flowers.

"Sesshomaru is fine." He said slightly stiff, trying to not seem uncomfortable, feeling slightly nervous to be around the young demoness who would, if all plans went well, someday become his lady.

"Oh," Valandil said surprised, but then smiled with a small blush paying across her cheeks, "Ok."

"I slept well, as a matter of fact. Your home is very comfortable." He informed her, his eyes set on the mansion below. There was a pregnant pause in which Valandil proceeded to begin her humming her nameless tune. Out of nervousness, Sesshomaru began to play with a blade of grass beside his leg, glancing periodically toward the beautiful demoness. Again, he cleared his throat, gaining Valandil's attention once again.

"So, have your parents told you of…the…" he had trouble finishing the sentence. 'Gah! I've never been like this around anyone before, especially some girl! What has come over me?'

Noticing his trouble, Valandil decided to finish for him.

"The betrothal," looking to Sesshomaru who nodded, intentionally not looking at her, "yes. Mother and Father have let loose a few details, but not enough, well, not for me. I would like to ask you some questions about yourself, if that is okay?" Sesshomaru considered this quickly, and seeing no harm in her asking, he nodded.

"Okay…" she paused. She completely forgot everything she had planned to ask him. Flustered, she huffed, and Sesshomaru, amused, actually let out a chuckle. Surprised by this sudden noise that filled her sensitive ears, she Valandil looked up at Sesshomaru, who was now beginning to laugh at how ridiculous the two of them were being. Valandil too began to join in the laughter, also realizing how plain funny they were being. After they filled a long laugh, Valandil remembered some question of hers, and Sesshomaru came up with a few of his own.

"So," Valandil began, another question popping into her head, "Where's you mother." Sesshomaru's eyes instantly darkened, his demeanor become cold. Valandil immediately noticed his change in mood, and proceeded to apologize.

"Gomen! I did not know that that would offend you. Please, forgive me?" She pleaded, Sesshomaru just held up a hand, signaling for her to stop, his eyes closed and eyebrows knitted together.

"No, it is alright. It is not your fault that my father chose to leave my mother for some despicable human," Sesshomaru spat. "My mother is dead. She died of a broken heart." Sesshomaru ended with a quivering voice, his bangs shielding his eyes, making sure Valandil did not see his weakness. But something surprised him. He suddenly felt a warmth envelope him. Two small arms wrapped around his waste in an embrace. Surprised, he looked to his side to see Valandil. Realizing their close proximity, she pulled back, looking up at him. Unable to find words, she just looked at him, again admiring his handsomeness.

Her eyes then widened with realization, and she turned reaching beside her. Sesshomaru leaned her direction, peaking to see what she was doing. Valandil turned quickly to reveal in her hands the finished crown of flowers, a bright smile on her face, as she offered it to Sesshomaru. Grateful of her small, thoughtful gift, Sesshomaru smiled again (something that barely anyone but Valandil would ever see), and took it, placing it upon his head. It slipped slightly, down to his eyes, and Valandil let out a giggle.

"Sorry. I must have made it too big," she laughed, trying to hide her smile behind the back of her hand. Sesshomaru smiled at her, and proceeded to tilt it a certain way so it would fit. Valandil soon heard the voice of her father coming into her head.

'It is time for dinner. You have been outside all day. Time to come in.' he said.

'Okay,' she relayed back, standing, this time not falling.

"Glad to see you do own some sense of balance," Sesshomaru teased. Valandil just huffed, and proceeded to have another mood shift back to happy. She took his hand, and proceeded leading him down the hill, not noticed the widened eyes and slight blush adorning his handsome features. She looked back at him, and smiled, and he smiled back.

End chapter 1!

I have successfully ended the first part of my prologue. Yes, this is just the prologue. Be prepared for some long, long chapters!


	2. 2 Check Mate!

Ok, I realize that Sesshomaru was a bit out of character in the first chapter. Well, if you lovely readers would be patient enough to read this chapter, you will be happy to see that there is an explanation (but it is relatively small). Also, I have had some questions on my aging. OK!

In human standards, Valandil is about 13, and Sesshomaru is about 16. The way i made this is that demons, for the first 13 years of her life age at the same rate as humans, but past that age, their aging becomes slower. For every ten years they age 1, which makes Sessho-kun about 43 years older than Valandil. Soooooooooo, if we follow the 50 year span that will come later, those of you that are good at math can calculate that Valandil will be 18 and Sesshomaru will be 21!

Chapter 2: Check Mate

After the initial (successful) visit, for the next few years, whenever their parents felt it necessary, Sesshomaru and Valandil would visit with one another, whether it be for a few hours for tea, or for a month (a rare occurrence).

Since there was thirty years left, quite a short amount of time for an immortal demon, until Valandil would be of marrying age, it was crucial that they see each other often so that the marriage would be matchmaking would be deemed successful and the plan followed through.

This week was one of those weeks. During this time in which their parents thrust their lives together, Sesshomaru and Valandil spent most of their time wandering the grounds, chatting with each other or simply enjoying each other's company.

However, Valandil's father reminded her even though she had company, she could not neglect her studies in such a way as she had. When she thought about it, she realized that she had not trained any of her powers since the day that Sesshomaru and the Taiyoukai arrived.

So, the next day, instead of finding Valandil in her chambers or out in the meadow picking wild flowers, he found her…absolutely nowhere. He calmly searched for Valandil, and found that he could faintly smell the star jasmine that was her scent, heading towards the back end of the property, where a medium-sized dojo was placed. Of course it surprised him that someone as perceptive as him could have missed such a building. Then again, he had been uncharacteristically distracted. Now that he thought about it, he had been totally out of his normal demeanor in the past week or so, being kind, conversational, and even smiling from time to time. He wondered what this young girl was doing to him. She was so different from many of the other demon girls he had met.

Of course, when meeting the all of the other hormone-crazed girls, he mostly just dismissed them without any thought.

'Then again,' he thought, 'it is quite easy to dismiss someone who's squealing was enough to make one's ears bleed.' He winced, unconsciously rubbing his sensitive ears.

As Sesshomaru was thinking, he was able to cross the rather large grounds to the front of the dojo where he could feel Valandil's presence. He entered the dojo to see a blur of white and blue fly by him, as towards a stationary demon. He was amazed at the speed at which Valandil attacked her father, trying to land a kick at his chest. He was also amazed at the speed at which her father caught her kick, beginning to spin, keeping Valandil's body directly in front of him. He then threw her, but, with the reflexes of a feline, she switched her hips, and was able to land with her feet on the wall, completely parallel to the to the floor. The muscles in Valandil's legs sprang her forward at her father in a blink of an eye. She began her attack directly, but to her father's surprise, she switched directions, heading down to the floor, and then pushing her body and her fist up, straight into the demon's jaw. Her father stumbled backwards at the force of her blow, holding his jaw and grinning at her, while she stood, her shoulders tense, fists clenched at her sides, her breathing rapid and deep.

"Well, Valandil," her father said, testing his jaw, "You certainly have given our young lord a great performance." Valandil's eyes widened, her head immediately snapping towards the dojo entryway, realizing that she had an audience. Sesshomaru's normal, cold façade immediately melted at the sight of her to give way to a small smile.

"Sesshomaru-sama, would you like to join us?" Valandil's father asked. This time, Valandil's eyes were saucers, and her head snapped so fast, her silver braid smacked her cheek.

'Father, you cannot be serious!' she relayed to her father, who only smiled.

"I would enjoy that," Sesshomaru stated, moving towards the center of the dojo.

"B-but…" Valandil stuttered, trying to find an excuse, any excuse to not fight him, "You have no training uniform!" Not only was it a good excuse, it was true. She had no intention of damaging such expensive robes.

"Actually, I have one in my room. I will go change," with that, Sesshomaru left the dojo in a blur, and was back within ten seconds in his training uniform. He walked so he was facing Valandil, who finally accepted defeat and was in a fighting stance.

"Okay. I have designated myself as the referee of this fine duel," Valandil's father announced, his eyes twinkling, while Valandil's were ablaze with an inner fire.

"Fighters, ready? Set. Fight!" the two fighters did not immediately run at each other, but instead circled one another, looking for some weaknesses. Valandil seemed to notice one first, and sprang towards Sesshomaru, claws exposed. Sesshomaru immediately went into a defensive sort of stance, though he moved very little, because he soon transitioned from defense to offense, for as Valandil came towards him, he pulled back his right hand, which began to glow a bright green.

Valandil immediately reeled backwards on her heel, not wanting to be onslaught with corrosive poison. Sesshomaru unleashed his poison whip upon her; though slow enough so she could dodge it…with at least minimal damage. He noticed that she had not made any attempt to dodge it, and that her jaw was set in determination. She swept her arm in front of her.

'What is she doing? If she doesn't move, she will be seriously injured.' But he need not worry, because a barrier, which seemed to be made of water, swept in front of her, neutralizing his whip, and creating her own. Sesshomaru now had a reason to be worried because if he kept going easy on her, she would end up kicking his ass. She may seem slightly childish and sweet outside of the dojo, but while fighting, she was a blaze of fire and a typhoon that he was absolutely pleased to fight. He had not had a challenge like this in quite a while. Though she was able to defend herself and half-attack him, Sesshomaru could tell that Valandil was a bit off of her center of balance. He took this opportunity to show her his speed, disappearing completely from her visions and appearing behind her. She had just enough time to whirl around and face her attacker, when he knocked her flat on her back with a check of the shoulder.

"Give up, already?" Sesshomaru taunted, a smirk adorning his lips. Looking at the girl, one could not tell that she was acting. She was half on her back, with her hips turned to one side her legs spread straight out. Sesshomaru came forward, with all honest intent to help her up. He didn't think that he had hit her that hard. As he stepped between her legs, he realized his mistake when she spun her hips and her legs, effectively catching him in the gut and at the knees, bringing him down hard to the ground.

"Ouch," muttered Valandil's father, who wasn't actually watching, but more heard the sound of Sesshomaru hitting the floor.

Valandil clambered on top of the winded Sesshomaru's back, pinning his shoulders down.

'Victory!' she thought to herself, immediately regretting the jinx, when Sesshomaru flipped her onto her back, pinning her hands above her head. She was breathing hard and was slightly flushed, not only from the amount of exercise she was getting, but because of their close proximity.

"Check…" Sesshomaru whispered down near her ear causing Valandil to involuntarily shiver, only to have the tables turned again when Valandil smacked her forehead against his, making him fly backwards. Sesshomaru noticed some liquid warmth running down his forehead. Bringing his clawed hand up to touch the fiery substance, he brought it to eye level and realized he was bleeding. He then looked up at Valandil who wore a victorious smile on her face, hands on her hips. She also had the crimson fluid flowing down her forehead.

"Mate," she finished, smiling down at him.

ok ok i know it's moving sorta slow, but i'm a strong believer in character development! R&R thank you


	3. I'll Be Back For You

ok so, i redid my math, and for Inu Yasha's father to die, and him to grow up and get trapped agaisnt the tree of ages, the jump in time would be about 69 years, for later reference...ok..enjoy, this chapter will probably be a long one, w/e...

Chapter 3:

Valandil rolled over in her sleep, her cheek touching a crumply, papery sort of thing. She blinked slowly and mumbled something incoherently under her breath that sounded like,

"Wuzgonon?" Valandil sat up, and in her drowzy state she was able to determine that the crumply, crinkly thing was an evelope. She turned it to look on the front, seeing her name written in an ornatecalligraphy. She quickly rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and opened the envelope. The letter read:

_Valandil,_

_My father and I have been urgently called to defeat a powerful foe, yet he take over our lands. I may be gone for quite sometime. In addition, my stepmother will soon birth my half-brother, and my father wishes for us to be prepared. It has become blaringly obvious that I have to learn how to deal with the death of my mother, and except this human and the half-demon into my family. However, know that I will be back for you._

_Love,_

_Sesshomaru_

'He left,' Valandil thought, lowering the letter to her lap, disappointment crossing her features. She then glanced down at her short letter, and her features brightened a little at the thought of, "_I will be back for you."_

After a quick breakfast that morning, Valandil decided to take a walk out to the forest in the front of her home. She made her way to one of the blooming sakura trees, and sat underneath it, admiring the pink blossoms and their heavenly aroma. The lazy afternoon soon made her feel sleepy, and she drifted off into a nap.

She slept for hours, only waking when she heard a shrill scream whichshe recognized as her mother's. She stood up quickly and bolted towards her home, when she was stopped suddenly by a demon who dropped down from the canopy. She gasped, and tried to stop, stumbling backwards. She studied the demon quickly. He was an enormous...snake! He was sitting up, facing her, his red eyes glowing, and his hood was expanded. His tongue flicked in and out of his mouth, smelling the air and her scent. He chuckled, and Valandil narrowed her eyes. She stepped forward, forgetting her fear for a moment, worrying only about the safety of her mother.

"I do not know who you are, but I need to pass through, so if you don't mind..." she began, but was cut off with another chuckle from the large serpent.

"Youuuuuuuu. You are the one."

"I am sorry. I do not know what you are saying."Valandil said, confused by the creepy snake.

"My master wished you dead, as well as both of your parents. You are too much of a bother. He has sent me to...make sure you stay out of his way."

"Who is this master, and what does he want with my family? What have wedone to hinder whomever your lord is in anyway."

"Well, I guess there is no harm in telling you. My master, Naraku, is hoping to gain power. But to achieve this dream, he must take over the Western Lands. Thanks to the human wench he is currently bedding,the Taiyoukai is weakening with his so-called love for the woman.Your parents happen to be his strongest allies. To make the Taiyoukai weaker, Naraku would need to get rid of any alliances that would make the Taiyoukai any more powerful than he already is, as well as any offspring that would continue such alliances.Such apolite and seeminlyclever girl such as yourselfshould be able to figureout the rest.Now that I have told you all there is to know...DIE!"

Before Valandil could react, the demon rapidly spit venom into her eyes, effectively beginning to corrode her beautiful eyes. Valandil cried out in agony as the serpent's venom began to eat away at the end of her optic nerves. The demon circled her slowly, smirking at his distracted victim. Trying to ignore the stinging in her eyes, Valandil spun, searching for her attacker, failing to sense him directly in the ground beneath her feet. The snake blasted through the ground, knocking Valandil off her feet into the air. Valandil prepared herself with the impact of the ground but was instead caught around the ankle by the tail of the ginormous snake. She was then flung brutally into the trunk of an especially large sakura tree with such force that hundreds of blossoms floated to the ground. She slid down the trunk and landed at the base of the tree. She struggled to her hands and knees, clutching her abdomen as a series of violent coughs wracked her small body. Valandil felt a trickle of blood flow down her chin as she raised her head, trying to will her vision not to fail completely. She was inwardly amazed that it was not completely gone yet, and wished it would stay, if not to just defeat this damn demon, but she knew that if she did not wash the venom out of her orbits, it would take not only her vision, but her eyes all together.

Valandil stood shakily to her feet, determined to run to the nearest waterway, which was the stream next to her house. She took off in a flash, leaving the confused serpent behind her. She reached the stream quickly, and immediately flushed her burning eyes with the cool clean water. Without the distraction of the searing poison in her eyes, she could now focus on sensing her attacker. She was incredibly grateful for her father to bestow such a gift as a lessons to hone her skills upon her. She also remembered the technique she saw Sesshomaru perform. She mimicked this techinque and summoned her fire into a flaming whip.

Her pursuer chose this opportune time to arrive, and observe his victim. He chuckled.

"Ooooooooooh, look at the big, scary demoness and her whip made of fanciful fire." Valandil did not respond, but narrowed her glossy, fully blinded eyes to gleaming slits. The serpent began to once again silently circle the girl, strongly deisring to get rid of this nuisance. What happened next, however,took the demon completely off guard. Instead of waiting for him to attack her, Valandil unleashed her fiery whip upon him, effectively taking out one of his eyes. Enraged with pain, the demon blindy charged Valandil. Unbeknowest to him, Valandil was gathering all of her strength within her, and, when he was close enough to her, she unleashed her white-hot blaze upon him, reducing him to nothing but a pile of ashes and an echoing cry.

From that moment on, Valandil wanted nothing more than to lay right down in her spot and sleep, but the memory of her mother'sscream gave her enough strength to push on towards her home. Shakily, but surely, Valandil blindly made her way, ocassionally stumbling,to the entrance of her gardenwhere she wasassaulted with the strong odor of blood. She followed her nose (finding it and her other remaining senses had grown stronger) when she tripped upon something soft and slightly warm. She felt with her hands, and found the silk of her mother's kimono, soaked with blood. Also, there were what seemed to be wooden sticks protruding from her back. She also felt underneith her mother to find a man's body as well. Valandil could tell by his sent that this demon was her father. She felt for injuries, and found a handle protruding from the side of his neck. She also realized that she was kneeling in an incredibly largepool ofa sticky liquid, which she realized to be blood...her parents blood. It was then that it hit her full force. Her mother and her father were dead. But how? How could demonsas powerful as her parents lose to anyone? She let out a scream of anguish, and began crying, mourning the death of her family.

Valandil then felt a warm hand on her shoulder and gasped, whirling, hoping to recognize the intruder in some way, when she heard the voice of none other than her Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" she cried and flung herself in his arms, embracing her as if her life depended on him. He attempted to soothe her, running his clawed fingers through her hair, and down her back.

"Shhhh. Its alright."

"Sesshomaru, I'm blind. This snake attacked me, and he told me that this demon, Naraku, is trying to kill us, and he tried to kill me. Oh, Sesshomaru! I was so scared." Valandil buried her head in Sesshomaru's chest and began to cry. Sesshomaru pulled her closer, attempting to comfort her still. Valandil tried to calm her sobs, and inhaled his sent.

Her breath hitched. This was not Sesshomaru's scent, which meant...this was not Sesshomaru. Then who was this?She realized her mistake late, but thankfully not too late, or else the tanto that sliced her cheek open would have dealt her a fatal blow andkilled her. A dark chuckle emerged from the throat of the man she thought was her betrothed, her love.

"You are not Sesshomaru! Who are you?" she cried, tears streaming down her face. Another chuckle made it's way to her ears.

"I am the demon that will rule this land onceI get rid of you. OnceI get rid of the Taiyoukai, and of his heir."  
"You! You are Naraku!" she realized. Valandil turned and ran, through the courtyard, to the wide land behind her large home, near the varied terrain. She would not have gone this way, except for she new what lay in wait for her if she turned the other way. Behind her lied a sure death, a loss for her people, for herself. Ahead of her lied a plave where no one dared enter, a forbidden place, the Forbidden Forest. There were tales of that place that gave grown men nightmares, and prevented anyone from establishing a village near there. Yet, now, it was her only salvasion to the multitudes of demons behind her. She knew they would not follow her into the forest. She would rather die by a means of some strange fairytale than by the likes of the putrid Naraku.

As she reached the edge of the forest, her only hope was that Sesshomaru would come back for her. That she could be in his arm one more time, to be able to smell him, and maybe be able to see him. That is all she hoped for. The man she loved to come for her as she was swallowed into the darkness.


	4. Get Out

OK so, i noticed a small flaw in my storyline and timing and...I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE IF YOU CAN FIND IT! anyway, thanks to my reviewer White Alchemist Taya! I appreciate your reviews. P.S. if none of you guys find my flaw...Taya gets the cookie! Sorry this chapter took so long! It was a big hairy bitch that didn't wanna get written!

Chapter 4:

69 Years Into The Future

"This is as far as I will lead you," an old man on horseback said. The group nodded, beginning to take strides into the forest.

"Wait!" the old man gasped, "It is too dangerous to travel into the forest at nightfall, or even atdusk. You are welcome to stay at my home if you wish, though we do not have much room to spare." Kagome looked kindly at the man and smiled.

"Thank you, but we'll be alright. We'll camp out here tonight," she said. InuYasha gave her a sideways glance. He swore, that girl was just strange. One minute she's complaining about sleeping in the forest, the next she's jumping at the chance. The old man looked at the group, who just nodded in agreement. He smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, alright. If that is the way you feel about it, I guess its alright with me. You know where I am if you change your mind. Good luck." With that, he turned his horse, and he traveled back down the windy trail to his home.

FLASHBACK

"Inu Yasha, do you think we could find a place to rest soon. We're all tired...well, except for you...and Sesshomaru,"Kagome spoke up tentatively, hoping for some well deserved R&R at the village that the group, which nowincluded of an eager I-Really-Wanna-Kill-Naraku Sesshomaru, was slowly coming upon. Inu Yasha turnedhis eyes backwards onto Kagome, only to bring them forward again with a"Keh," andmumbles of weak humans.Kagome clapped her hands together happily.

"Great! There's a village over there. We can stop there for the night," she exclaimed happily. Sesshomaru inwardly groaned. Not only could he barely tolerate the constant presence of the humans, his half-brother, and the small fox youkai, but now he was going to have to replenish himself in a human village.

The group continued until they reached the good-sized village. Almost on que, Miroku put his fingers to his temple and forehead, closing his eyes.

"I sense a great black cloud!" he announced, looking out of the corner of one his eyes trying to find what seemed to be a likely candidate for their...bed and breakfast.

"Over...er...overrrrrrrrr...there!" heexclaimed, turning to lead toward one of the mostexpensive looking homes in the area, earning a sweat drop from the group, except forSesshomaru who's right eyebrow did a small twitch, who were none-the-less grateful that the monk was such a great actor. While the monk ordered everyone out of said residence and proceded to"purify" the manor, the rest of the group wandered around the village. It was of good size, and there were two large markets, as well as various stands.

Sesshomaru himself headed towards a small bar. He realized he was in dire need of some sake as he silently congradulated himself for not ruthlessly killing anyone in his traveling party. He silently ordereda shotfrom a nervous bartender. As he quicklypoured the alcohol down his throat, inhaling with a hissing sound as the strong liquor hit his extra-sensitive scenses, he picked up a conversation of the barmen and two men near the end of the bar.

"Have ye heard," one whispered, "about the strange prescence which has suddenly appeared in the Forbidden Forest?"

"Aye," another answered, "I heard it's a demon whose miasma could kill you in seconds."

"I heard,"retorted the first, "that if the miasmadon't kill ye, the haords of the demon will eat you alive."

"Quiet!" the barman exclaimed, shifting his eyes about the bars, "Thistown isn't as safeas itused to be. You need to watch who you're talking around...ifya catch mydrift." The barman tilted his head towardsSesshomaru, who had heard all he needed to hear.He stood, his tall frame finally being noticed by the two men who the barman spoke to. Sudden fear rose in the as Sesshomaru made his way towardsthem, hisever-cold expressionon his face. The men scooted backward, and the barman, seemingly noticing his mistake, shrunk slightly behind his counter.

"Anythin' I can get ya...sir?" he asked, slightly trembling. Sesshomaru simply held out his hand, offering the barman payment for theconsumed beverage. Understanding his meaning, the barman shook hishead and smiled nervously.

"Its...Its on the house...sir."With that, Sesshomaru simply nodded at the man, whose respect he...dare he say...appreciated, and left without a word. Sesshomaru smirked to himself.

'It seems,' he thought to himself, 'the moreI leave the humans alone, the more frightened of me they become.'

Back at the manor, Miroku was putting the last seal into place, the old lord watching him. The rest of the group was putting their supplies into their given rooms, and thegirls were getting ready to bathe.

"You have my thanks again young monk," the lord said kindly, smiling atMiroku. Mirokuturned hiseyes on the gratefulman, and smiled.

"No trouble at all, sir.It is I whoshould be thanking you for your kind hospitality."The old man waved it off.

"It is the least I cando. Mydaughters and Iare most greatful."

"AsI said before,it is no trou-...did you say daughters?" the monk asked, stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh yes.The twins are very thankful for yourhelp. Such gratefulgirls," the man beamed. Mirokuwould haveasked the man if he were to meet these beautiful girls if the face of a very pissedfiance of his did not pop into hismind.

"You may tell them itis my pleasure," Miroku said, and headed towardshis ownroom to get ready for a bath.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru with his newly acquired information stepped toward the entrance of the mansion.

"Halt! Who are you, and what is your purpose here?" shouted a guard. Sesshomaru scowled. Now he had to deal with these imbecilic humans as well.

"Who I am is none of your concern. Step aside." he stated simply, in his own patient way. The guard to a small step backward, but kept his ground nonetheless.

"It is my very business to know who you are. Now speak, lest i lob off your head." Sesshomaru was now losing what little patience he had for the human. No one had dared talk like that to him and lived. His right hand began to twitch at the mere thought of strangling the man. Much to Sesshomaru's dismay, more and more guards were arriving, obviously not knowing what they were up against, and brandished their weapons at him.

Near the entryway to the mansion, Inuyasha emerged, squinting his eyes and twitching hisearstounderstand what was going on. His eyes widened in realization as he heard Sesshomaru's next statement.

"Step aside...or I will kill you." His hand went to the handle of Tokigin, ready to unleash it, when Inuyasha's raspy voice interviened.

"Oi! He's with us!" the guards turned and regarded him, then lowered their weapons. InuYasha stalked over to Sesshomaru, shoulders tense, and a scowl on his face.

"Whaddaya think you're doin'? Are you stupid or something?" Sessomaru's eyes narrowed, and he tried to ignore the comment/chosenot to answer thatquestionto inform his brother of the lead he had just heard.

"I have been informed that is very similar to Naraku, with Naraku's capabilities has been residing in that forest," Sesshomaru said in his normal, emotionless tone, looking with his eyes to said forest. InuYasha followed Sesshomaru's gaze, while Sesshomaru continues, "Apparently it is known as the Forbidden Forest. A forest into which humans and demons alike fear to enter." InuYasha just "keh"d.

"Nothing about that forest scares me. All I know is that Naraku is in there, and we gotta find him." Once everyone had bathed and eaten, they were all informed of Naraku's suspected whereabouts. They agreed to go in search for him the next day.

The next day, Miroku asked the owner of the residence if he would show them the way to the Forbidden Forest. He turned pale, and refused. So for the whole next day, they searched for someone who would show them the way. Most people refused, some wouldn't even answer them, and a choice few even ran away screaming. Near dusk however, exhausted from their search, the group found an elderly man who lived nearer to the forest than anyone else dared, because the soil was rich and fertile for his plants, who offered to lead them to the forest.

WHICH LEADS US TO WHERE WE ARE RIGHT NOW IN OUR STORYYYYY

As the group set up camp, Sesshomaruleaned against a tree, thinkingof Naraku, of how he was able to steal the last jewel shard from Hoseinki (sp?) and escape from him. As Sesshomaru seethed, the sun had set, and the group relaxed around the campfire, unaware that they were not alone. A hooded figure was spying on them from the shadows of the forest, wondering why they would want to enter the forest.

"So InuYasha, do you have a plan?" Miroku asked. InuYasha "keh"d.

"What else? We're gonna go into that forest and I'm gonna sniff Naraku out. After that, well, you know, we're gonna beat, and I'll do it with my wind scar," he said, holding out his Tetsaiga.

"But, InuYasha," Sango started, "As powerful as the Tetsaiga may be, it could not thwart Naraku's barrier. How are we going to defeat his when the sword has no effect?"

"Keh, I'll think of something. You just wait." The shadowy figure's eyes widened in recognition.

'Naraku? What do they know about Naraku?" Before the figure could find out, it realized it had been spotted by the feel of eyes upon it.

'Whatever they know, I will find out soon enough," and the figure vanished.

As the group slumbered, even InuYasha had let his guard down, the figure, now cloaked, creeped into the gang's camp, silent as the grave. The figure felt through items here and there, such as Miroku's staff and Sango's hiraikotsu. When the figure was sastified, it stood by the dieing fire, the embers sending a slight glow upon it's body, completely eveloping it's face in a shadow. Suddenly, the figure felt a strong arm go around it's shoulders and a large hand cover it's mouth, and move it near the edge of the small glade where the camp was settled.

Even if the rest of the camp had been oblivious to the figure's intrusion, Sesshomaru certainly wasn't. He had waited until he felt the moment was right, watching the figure to see if he planned to steal anything, or, possibly, kill anyone. Seeing as the figure had just been investigating their campsite, Sesshomaru decided to do some detective work of his own.

"Do not make a sound," he commanded, tightening his grip on the figure, who was putting up a valiant fight, mind you, to escape from his grasp, "You will tell me everything. Your name, your affiliates, and your purpose for being here." The figure merely responded to Sesshomaru's threat by biting his hand with well-sharpened fangs. Sesshomaru, though usually unfazed by such an attack, was caught off guard by the ferocity of the attack. He would not have let go, if he had not felt a slight pressure in his chest, mostly around his lungs. He quickly let go, and the figure vanished into the night, most likely into the forest. The demon lord licked his wounded hand, which was bleeding profusely. He had not found it wise to keep the confrontation going with the unknown demon. He decided it would be best if he did not persue the demon, and maybe he would not bother the team anymore.

The group rose early and readied themselves for departure into the forest. Sesshomaru gazed into the forest, remembering the demon he had encountered the night before. He remembered that the demon had left a scent behind, and yet, he was not able to place it, which put him on nerves end. Thankfully, his hand had healed, and the pain in his chest had subsided.

Theyentered the forest via the beginning of a small, barely there trail, most likely made from animals, such as wolves, and they saw nothing really out of the ordinary. The ocassional moving bush, flowers with eyes that followed their every movement, blinking as they brushed past, that sort of thing. There was something, however, that completely freaked Kagome out. A hair, a cute bunny more like, bounded across their path, and Kagome gushed at it's cuteness. However, the semi-magical moment with the hare was short lived as a giant owl, still awake from a fruitless hunt the night before, swooped down and snatched the rabbit right off the ground. Kagome looked on, horrified as the owl was caught bya frog like tongue, which happened to belong to a felled tree's stump.

"Ugh, did you see that?" she asked outloud, pointing at the stump, who just belched. Miroku nodded.

"This is a very strange place indeed," he responded, looking about, expecting another unordinary creature to make itself know.

"It seems as if everything here is alive," Sango mused. They walked for a little while longer, with no interruptions, no sounds except for the small tinkling of the rings on Miroku's staff. Soon, thegroup, Sesshomaru and InuYasha primarily, was greeted with the sound ofa more fairy-like tinkling. It moved about, up, down, left, right, all the while, seemingly traveling closer and closer to the troop. Miroku's eye's grew wide.

"You felt it too?" Sango asked. Miroku nodded.

"That is one strong demonic aura." In the mean time, InuYasha readied his sword.

"Who are you? And whaddaya want? Come out, demon!" InuYasha growled, while the tinkling came closer and closer. Finally it stopped. The group, now tense with anticipation, stood defensively waiting for something...anything to happen. Without warning, something, or someone, dropped down from the trees in front of the group. The person, well, demon, knelt to absorb the force of the fall, and then slowly stood. They couldn't see much of the demon, because his face and most of his body was hidden by a dark, forest green cloak that went down to about mid-calf. But from there, they could see moccassin-like boots that seemed to continue up towards the knee. A string hung down from each boot and at the end, was a tiny bell, the source of the tinkling. He held a staff in one hand. Two words passed the demon's lips, filled with a sort of loathing and venom, but with a voice that was unexpected.

"Get out," the demon said, with a rather high voice for a male. InuYasha scoffed, and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"Who are you, and what gives you the right to demand us leave?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I am guardian of this forest, and I'll be damned if anyone else comes in here and ruins my forest. I want you and him to leave!" she said, here voice rising with each syllable. InuYasha again scoffed.

"I don't care who you are. You're in are way. If you don't move, I'll rip you to pieces!" he shouted, holding out his tetsaiga, the wind winding around it's blade. The demon, not intimidated in the least, raised his head somewhat so one could see his mouth, and he gave them a grin, completely with shiny fangs. He spoke again, but this time, his voice changed to a sultry, smooth voice of a female.

"I'd like to see you try," he, er she, said. InuYasha attacked without warning, unleashing the windscar in all it's glory. It tore through the forest, but the demon dodged it, but not without it catching ahold of his cloak. When he landed, the cloak was completely shreaded, save for the hood, and even some shreds were burning. The demon sighed, and shook his head. He stuck his staff into the ground, and brought his hands up to undo the clasp of his now ruined cloak.

The cloak dropped to reveal an absolutely gorgeous demoness. Her messy bangs and long braid were a brilliant silver. She had delicately arched brows, red, pouty lips, and a few freckles across the bridge of her nose. As the cloak fell, one could take in her luscious curves, hidden by a forest green sort of yukata, which reached to the middle of her toned thighs. As she opened her eyes, Kagome gasped.

"Wait! InuYasha, she's..." Kagome started, but was interrupted by the demoness, who was smirking.

"What? I'm a girl? Enraged that that half-demon destroyed part of my forest?" she looked down at the tattered rag, "In dire need of a new cloak?"

"Blind," Kagome gasped. The demoness turned and smiled.

"You know, I _always _forget that one."

end chapter

ok, that took for freakin ever! Sorry, but I had such a hard time describing her out of my head, so I drew her, and I'm hoping to put her up on or something like that. I kept thinking, should I have her come out of the trees at first? Should I keep her as a voice in the trees? How should I get her cloak to come off so they could see she's blind? anyway, figured it out, and wrote it when the feelin' was right! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll update sooner, cause now i've gotten one of the serious hard parts out of the way!

Ja ne!- Your Phishy

* * *

Return to Top 


	5. Reverberrating Noise

Ok, so I was driving down the street today, and inspiration hit me! (omg!) so get ready..get set...get ready for inspiration writing!

Disclaimer: refer to first chapter

Chapter 5

"Blind? I don't give a rat's ass if she's crippled. I ain't gonna back down now!" InuYasha yelled. The demoness turned to the group and point at InuYasha casually with her thumb.

"I like this guy," she said laughing, "At least he treats me as an equal." InuYasha growled.

"Equal my ass! There's no way some inferior demoness like you is even half as powerful as me, especially being blind!" The demoness's chiming laughter stopped abruptly, and she turned to him with narrowed eyes and let a growl rumble into her throat.

"If you think for one second that I'm inferior to _anyone_ hear, notably _you_, then its time you were taught the meaning of the word beating!" she yelled, pointing a finger directly at him, "I may be blind, but by no means am I _weak_, by _any_ standard!"

"We'll just see about that! Wind Scar!" InuYasha bellowed, swinging the tetsaiga at her, only to miss her again. Sesshomaru watched this battle with interest. She was not even trying to attack. She was merely dodging. In fact, she looked bored. At this rate, InuYasha would be finished.

While Sesshomaru was brooding on the situation and the rest of the group looked on amazed, InuYasha issued another attack which the demoness once again dodged effortlessly. When she landed, she stood, hand of her hip, shoulders slightly slumped.

"Unless you plan on continuing to miss and destroy my home, than either pick a different attack or actually hit me," she drawled, barely being able to keep in a yawn. InuYasha growled and this time ran at her, hoping a closer range would mean easier target. What closer range meant was demoness vanishing from sight and appearing in front of him. Out of instict, InuYasha swung his tetsaiga at her, but his swing was paused as she caught his wrist. She looked up at him from her crouched position, wishing to be able to see the look on his face.

"That technique and this sword will do you know good. Not only can I hear you move, I can hear the wind on you sword. I can tell exactly where it was going to strike. Even if my speed wasn't what it is, I would still be able to predict your attacks," she stated, beginning to stand. Close up, InuYasha realized she was his height, maybe even taller. With her unoccupied hand, she grabbed the part of the hilt of tetsaiga that was unoccupied by either of InuYasha's hand, ignored the insane burning sensation she felt in her hand, and wrenched it from his grip. She threw it to one side, not caring to aim in any one particular spot.

"She was able to take the tetsaiga from InuYasha?" Miroku asked amazed.

"He has done her a real injustice by underestimating her like that. If she keeps at this pace, InuYasha will be a goner," Sango observed. Sesshomaru took this time to intervene.

"InuYasha. It would be in your best interest to leave her to me," he said, stepping forward. InuYasha looked over his shoulder.

"No way! This is my fight, and I'll beat her my way," he yelled back. Sesshomaru grew irritated.

"Listen to me, little brother. She is way out of your league. It would be wise of you to swallow you're damn pride and let me handle this," Sesshomaru said. The group sweat-dropped.

'You should talk,' Kagome thought, 'You're one of the most prideful out of all of us.' InuYasha again refused.

"Fuck off, Sesshomaru! There's no way I'm lettin' you fight this battle!" The demoness, who still had a hold on InuYasha's wrist, tightened her grip to where her claws dug in so deep, that she pierced his bone. Her hand shot out of his flesh and roughly took hold of his collar. She brought him a meer centimeter of her face. He could see her white eyes, and he could feel her breath becoming quicker.

"What did you call him?" she whispered through clenched fangs. When he didn't answer her, her grip tightened once again with impatience. She released her grip for a millisecond, only to shift her grasp to his throat.

"Tell me," she asked again, her nails digging into the sides of his neck, drawing blood that trickled down his collarbone, "What is his name? Who is that man?" Her voice shook. She sounded desperate for the morsal of information. InuYasha coughed, his diaphram spasming, hoping to fill his lungs with much need oxygen since she was cutting off most of the air from his trachea.

"Sesshomaru," he gasped raspily, "He is Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands." Usually he wouldn't refer to his damn brother with his title, but this demoness meaned business. A wave of emotions crossed the demoness's face. At first she looked as she jump out of her skin in happiness. However, her expression soon changed into depair, and then rage, until it finally settled into a cold, emotionless facade. She dropped InuYasha without care for his tail bone, and slowly went over to Sesshomaru, who was now on guard after seeing that little performance of hers. She was unpredictable, he had figured out that much.

She approached him slowly, and was rewarded by a warning growl emmited from his throat. She soon reached him and stood in front of him, the top of her head barely reaching his chin. She looked up at him. What she did next however, was way beyong anything he could expect from someone so predictable. She smacked him. The sound reverberrated throughout the forest, an audibly whap. She struck him with such force that his head whipped to the side (he had to force himself not to stumble backwards), and small streaks of blood addorned his porcelain skin where her claws had met his cheek. A read mark appeared where her palm had made contact. She pulled back her hands, her eyebrows knit together with anger and sadness. Her eyes brimmed with sparkling, unshead...tears?

Getting over his shock, he snarled and latched his hand onto her throat, lifting her well of the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, his molten eyes narrowed, his usually placid features filled with ire. She chuckled weakly.

"You can't tell, Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked, recieving a tightened grip. She winced as Sesshomaru's claws began to leak with poison. She began to gasp for breath as his hand tightened on her trachea as he lifted her higher and his patience wore thin.

"Woman, you are trying my patience," he warned, his voice low and cold. She coughed and wheezed and managed to squeeze out a smart ass reply.

"Well, maybe I could answer you if you would stop strangling me." Sesshomaru growled and released her neck, only to bury his hand in her gut, sending her flying. She traveled far and was stopped by one of the large trees present in the forest. She slumped at the base, and coughed, trying to gain some of the wind that was taken so violently from her. She gritted her teeth and tried to rise.

Over with the gang, Sesshomaru took after his prey, and the rest of the group stood stunned. Shippo looked around as if looking for something else bizarre to fall out of the sky.

"Wha-what just happened?" Shippo asked. Sango shrugged.

"Well whatever happened, it's still going on," Kagome said.

"Reow," Kirara said. The group went in the direction the demoness and Sesshomaru headed.

Back with Sesshomaru and our mysterious demoness

Sesshomaru reached his prey, and before she could react, he pressed his body close to hers, hands (a/n either his arm grew back, during the third movie he actually took it back, or kagome healed him...use your imagination) on either side of her head, caging her to where she stood. His mouth was by her ear, his hot breath tickling her extra-sensitive ears. Sesshomaru was so close, that when he let a low growl emit from his throat, Valandil could feel the rumbling vibrations through his armor protecting his chest.

"You," he whispered, pressing closer to her, meshing their bodies together, "are trying my patience." She shivered and tried to speak, but her voice wasn't working. She swallowed dryly and tried to wet her lips.

"Now," she cooed, rising to her tiptoes so she could whisper in his ear, "is this anyway to treat your future wife?"

end chapter

OMG! cliff hanger! is she is she? yes she is! will update soon. sorry this chapter was kinda short, i'm kinda into timing and crap...some chapters will be longer than others.

dude, that third movie screwed me up...but it gave me some good material too...but the timing of it (you know the 200 year time spac) screwed me over...oh well...i'm stickin to my timing! i like it!

review please! tell me what you think!


	6. Her tears

okay, so, at first i almost deleted my story..cause i didn't really get anyone reviewing and i didn't really like the way i wrote it. then i thought, well, i like the way i set up the story...sorta...so i could just add or subtract things i don't like..so i'm thinking once i finish this story, i'll repost it...but it will be better! anyway, here's the next chapter!

Sesshomaru stopped breathing, his eyes growing wider with each though that passed his mind. His future wife? But she had died over seven hundred years ago. He remembered excatly what he came across when he ventured back to her home.

_Flashback_

_Sesshomaru was excited. Though he would never show it to anyone, he was so anxious to meet once again the demoness that had taken his heart. Being away from her had been uncharacteristacally painful. He let out an annoyed sigh. The messanger that had brought them the news of a powerful foe popping up had really exageratted. It was not that the demon was not as big as the messenger said, it was that it was non-existant. He had left Valandil for no reason, and wished he could have found the demon who had relayed such a message, and thus punish him for such lies. Of course, such a demon was nowhere to be found. _

_He began to recognize the terrain that led up to Valandil's home. He could barely contain his happiness as he rode up to her front gate. He rang their bell and waited for someone, anyone to answer the door. But no one ever came. He took the liberty of letting himself in. _

_'I could surprise her,' he thought. But as he opened the door, her was bombarded with the smell of rotting flesh. He quickly covered his senstive nose with his sleeve, neerly gagging at the putrid scent. A horrid image found its way into his brain. His Valandil lying on the ground, dead. _

_He followed his nose to the rotting scent, and he found her parents, lying on the floor, a stain which was once a pool of blood surrounding them. Her father was facing up, his eyes open, a tanto protruding from the side of his neck. Valandil's mother lay on top of him, ventral side prone, her head turned to the side, eyes wide open with fear and of shock, her mouth slightly agape. So far, no sign of his beloved. He found what could have been footsteps, stained with blood, wandering into the courtyard (which was filled with dead plants and a dark purple miasma) and out through the gate. He followed them out, and found an extremely large spot of what use to be grass scorched. His mind immediately assumed that this was Valandil's death. This is where she had died. The soon to be demon lord fell to his knees, his hands at his sides, tears, the first time since his mother passed, falling down his cheeks onto the torched soil. She had waited for him, and he let her down. He wasn't there to protect her. From that moment on, he because colder and more ruthless, never making his heart vulnerable again. He shut it up in an stone pericardium. From that moment on, he blamed himself for her death. He would never forgive himself. _

But here she was, his betrothed, or possibly some cruel, sick bastard playing some trick on him. He decided it was the latter, a sudden rage coursing through his veins. Valandil, who was still pressed against the tree, waited for a reaction, any reaction. A grasp of the hand, a warm embrace, maybe even a kiss, but not a slash at her shoulder, sending a searing hot pain through her body. She cried out, instictively trying to jump back, but was blocked by the tree...again. Instead, she slumped against Sesshomaru, who stepped back, pushing her off of him and to the ground, his nose wrinkled in digust.

"Wench! You go to far! You will die for your mistake!" Valandil was kneeling, clutching her shoulder, trying to apply pressure to make the bleeding stop. Many thoughts raced through her mind as Sesshomaru approached her. She, after 690 years, had found her Sesshomaru, and he was...attacking her? Calling her a fake? Why was this going so wrong? She had suffered so much throughout her life, why did was she forced to endure more pain?

Sesshomaru now stood tall in front of her kneeling form, looking down at her with complete loathing. He raised his knee into her jaw, forcing her head to reel backwards and causing her to release her grip on her bloody arm to catch herself from hitting the ground. She brought herself back into a kneeling possision, once again facing Sesshomaru, but this time looked up at him with gleaming white eyes full of salty tears. Before Sesshomaru landed another blow (a/n in case you're wondering, the gang has been watching this whole scene play out, but of couse they're all too chicken to stop it) Valandil's voice cracked into excistance once again.

"Wait! Sesshomaru! Do you not recognize me? Your Valandil? Please, stop? What is wrong with you? You were not this cold when you knew me, when you loved me!" Sesshomaru looked down at Valandil.

"You are not Valandil. Valandil was died centuries ago. I came upon her parents dead, her home empty, and a scorch mark where she died. Stop lying about something that cannot be changed," he said. Valandil's eyes widened. He thought she had died? He had come back for her afterall, and saw the scorch mark where he had killed her opponent.

"But it _is _me. I did not die as you say. I was attacked by a demon serpent, who blinded me. He had been sent as Naraku to kill my parents and myself. I did not die. I feld into the forest after I found my parents dead and my home destroyed. If I could only prove it to you," she tried to explain, pleading her case. Sesshomaru thought for a moment, and decided he would humor this imposter, and give a small quiz to decide whether or not she was legitamit.

"What color was your father's training uniform?" a medium level question.

"Silver," she answered immediately. Sesshomaru though of something else.

"The day we fought in the dojo, how did you wear your hair?" Valandil answered this one almost immediately as well.

"That day, I wore my hair in a braid. I would usually wear my hair in a down, but it had been getting in my way more often than usual," she said. Sesshomaru offered her a few more questions, which she answered accurately, to every precise detail. He thought of the second day he spent with her.

"That day on the hill, you made me a crown of flowers. What kind of flowers did you use?" Valandil's face lit up with a wide, genuine smile at the memory of that day.

"Oh! I made it so it would match your robes. I used white daisies for white, red tea roses for the red, and i put tiny yellow buttercups and violet buds in it to match your obi. I spent so much time looking for a purple flower that wasn't to exuberant, but I ended up making it too large for your head," she mused giggling. Sesshomaru had already been convinced, not only because of her answers (which were only a ploy to make her still and distracted to he could examine the demoness that deamed herself his betrothed), but because of her scent, star jasmine, which no one else he had ever known to possess. There was still a part of him that doubted the word of this demoness, not purposely, but for fear of losing his love once again. Valandil sensed this. Her face fell, but then rose again.

She reached into the fold of her kimono, and took out a crinkled envelope. She stood, and held it out to Sesshomaru, bring up with her, the scent that he had missed these many years. Sesshomaru, looked at the envelope, then to Valandil. He took the envelope from her, his warm fingertips brushing slightly against hers. The envelope, as well as the document inside, was soft from crumpling, rain, and years of fingers touching, trying to reach something that wasn't there. He opened the letter, and read, his eyes opened with astonishment, realizing what this was, what she had kept with her all of these years. There was not way that anyone could have ever gotten this from her. He looked up from the paper, his hand dropping limply to his side. His other hand began to reach out for her face, wanting to cup her cheek, her answers, her scent, her letters, her tears, had convinced him that she was, in fact, his lost love from so long ago. Before his hands could reach her, someone cleared their throat.

ok short...i know...but if i were to continue, you know it wouldn't be great cliffy. and yes, i change the timeline, sorry, the third movie threw me off...:whine: erm, at first, i had decided for his to test her with an event that no one else would have known about, like a secret kiss or something, but i decided to save something cute for later, and i needed to have her give him the note.

well, please review, i will love you!

Ja ne!

Phishy!


	7. Damn Sticks

okay...so...how to break it to the gang that you have a wife...well...almost wife...that you presumed was dead almost 700 years ago...and finally found her...hmmm dilemna...i have no idea how to write this...i donno whether he should tell them straight out...or if he should not say anything...hmmm...well...if i don't know...you'll just hafta find out...by READING!

The couple was snapped out of their tender reverie by the ever wonderful InuYasha gang. Sesshomaru's hand dropped to his side, and he looked over to the group, whom all looked extremely confused. InuYasha, of course, looked...pissed.

"What the...what the hell is your problem Sesshomaru! First you go out of your way to steal my opponent, and then..." He was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"She is no longer your opponent," he stated. Everyone was confused, even Valandil.

'Wha?' she thought. Her brain didn't seem to want to work after all of the information she had absorbed in the passed hour or so.

"My ass! Who're you to tell me who my opponent is!" He began stalking toward Valandil, a transformed Tetsaiga in hand. Sesshomaru stepped into his path.

"If you take so much as one more step towards her in such a hostile manner, I will kill you. That is no empty promise, little brother," Sesshomaru said. If looks could kill, man. It finally clicked for Valandil, and her hands made her way to her warm cheeks. He was protecting her. So he cared. InuYasha scoffed.

"Like you could really kill me," and with that, he stepped around Sesshomaru and went to attack Valandil. The stroke he took with his mighty sword was stopped by Valandil's forearm. InuYasha's sword shook with effort as he tried to break through Valandil's awesome strength. Valandil, however, was paying absolutely no attention to InuYasha.

'Why would Sesshomaru just let him attack me like that? I guess he really must not care,' Valandil thought. What she failed to realized that InuYasha wasn't just shaking to try to attack her, he was shaking because he was trying to keep as still as possible because Sesshomaru's Tokigin was pressed against his trachea, drawing a trickle of blood for the tiny bit of pressure Sesshomaru was putting on InuYasha's skin.

"What the hell Sesshomaru? I don't get it? Who the hell is this bitch?" InuYasha asked rather rudely. Sesshomaru increased the pressure on his sword, thickening the nervousness in the air. Before Sesshomaru could answer, there was a cry of pain. Valandil fell into a crouching position, holding her injured shoulder (which she used to block the Tetsaiga). Out of instinct, Kagome and Sango quickly came to her aid since Sesshomaru was currently occupied trying to keep InuYasha from dumbly attacking Valandil (thus attacking his woman and the demon slayer).

"Hey I'm Kagome, and this is Sango," Kagome greeted, and Sango greeted her as well. Sango spoke next.

"I need to open your yukata to check your wounds, is that okay?" she asked. Valandil nodded. She couldn't examine the wound as well as someone with eyesite could, and she hadn't been injured this bad since she had been blinded. Sango loosened Valandil's obi, and brought down her sleeve enough to see her gaping wound, making sure to keep as much modesty as possible with the lecherous monk lurking around.

"Oh my," she gasped. Sango, as an expert demon slayer had seen many demon poisons in her lifetime, but none that corroded as fast as this, nor left as much damage. Left untreated, it could take many months to heal and leave horrific scars, even for a strong, healthy demoness.

"We need to get you to a spring, a hot one preferably, so we can wash the poison from your wound," Sango said, helping Valandil stand. Valandil smiled and waved it off.

"Oh, that won't be necessar-"

"Nonsense. Even a demoness will have horrific scarring from such poison if the wound isn't treated," Sango insisted. The two girls practically dragged poor, wounded Valandil away from the boys. Of course, after Valandil gave up her protesting, she had to lead them to the nearest hotspring (since they had absolutely no idea where they were dragging Valandil off to). Valandil led the two girls to what seemed to be bathing heaven on earth. They had gone through a dark thicket of trees and came to a secluded area where multiple springs, varying in size, shape, and temperature lay. Valandil chose one which was filled with a waterfall from a particularily hot hot spring, which lay adjacent to another spring, this one slightly cool in temperature, so the spring in which both waterfalls emptied was exceedingly refreshing and relaxing. Sango first instructed Valandil to put her wound under the hot waterfall to disinfect the wound, and then place it under the cool waterfall to soothe the flaming wound. Valandil follow her instructions a small smile playing on her lips. Kagome reached into her bulging yellow backpack and pulled out her first aid kit.

"Okay, I'm gonna bandage your wound, okay?" Kagome asked, expecting an "okay" from the demoness. This time Valandil was able to get a word in edgewise.

"Before your attempt to heal my wounds anymore, could you let me handle it for a few minutes?" Sango and Kagome looked at eachother.

"Well, okay," Sango said reluctantly, "but don't you go making it worse." Valandil circled around the area for a few minutes, feeling over some of the plants in the area.

"Aha," she said, holding a purple leaf in her hand. She placed it over the large gash in her arm, and a golden light emitted from the plant, engulfing her wound. When the light was gone, so was the leaf, and so was her wound. Sango's jaw dropped. Never in her life had she seen such a plant.

"Wha- How? How come you didn't do that earlier?"

"Well," Valandil said, "I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't let me."

Since the women were already there, they decided to bathe in the hot springs, testing each one, looking for the one that suited them the best. After going through them all, they chose the one filled by the two waterfalls.

"So, Valandil, right?" Kagome called out to the demoness who, instead of taking a bath, decided take a seat on one of her favorite perches which happened to be a ledge made from a rock jutting out from the center of the waterfall, though only a few yards away from the waters surface. There, the falling water and placid water of the spring, creating a mist that eventually evaporated and left behind heat. Needless to say is was a pleasent place to sit. Valandil turned her head to acoknowledge Kagome, the white of her eyes piercing straight into Kagomes sapphire orbs. Kagome, suddenly feeling nervous with the blind gaze of the mysterious demoness on her, lost whatever smooth sentence she had planned on saying, but instead stuttered as she searched for words.

"Well...er...do you...erm...know Sesshomaru? I mean are you, um, friends?" Kagome paused. 'Wait. Does Sesshomaru_ have_ friends?' she thought. Valandil considered the question, looking skyward in reminisence, then she shifted her legs so they were beneath her and her gaze now down in her lap.

'What do I say? I should tell the truth, about the engagement. But what if Sesshomaru doesn't want to marry me anymore? I am blind afterall. He seems like a different person all together anyway. What if Sesshomaru is already mated to some other demoness? Maybe a human? Would the love of my life who I have waited for for so long be gone for good?' Unbeknowst to the demoness, as her thoughts collided and some of her worst fears reared their ugly heads, a single tear meandered its way down her face. To the average passerby, the tear would merely look like a drop of water splashing upwards, freeing itself from the mass of frothing water. However, as Sango interrupted Valandil's inner debate, Valandil head whipped towards the girls, cause her bangs to rush away from her eyes, showing the extra-glossiness of her white orbs from the precense of her salty tears.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," she said, smiling up at Valandil. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Exactly. You take all the time you need to get comfortable with us, and if you don't even want to tell us...then...well, that's okay too," Kagome said matter-of-factly. A small smile played on Valandil's lips, and she laughed, feeling silly for getting all emotional over a simple question.

The girls quickly decided to head back to the camp before the men ended killing eachother and somehow burning down the forest as well. When they reached the clearing where the boys were, they didn't even find a camp. On one end of the "camp" Sesshomaru leaned against a tree, his eyes closed, seemingly ignoring everyone else, yet when Valandil entered the area, he opened an eye and fixated it on her. On the other side of camp we find InuYasha up on a tree branch, occasionally running his hand over the bruise forming on his broken cheek, wincing if he pressed on an especially tender area. And finally, we find Miroku and Shippou attempting to make a fire. Attempting as in trying to get a hold of the sticks that keep running away from them, squeaking teasingly as they ran circles around the exasperated pair. As they entered camp, Miroku stopped chasing after the little twigs, and fell onto the forest floor.

"Damn...sticks," he mumbled as they ran across his chest and around his body, squeaking along...squeak, squeak, squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeak. The silence (well, besides the squeaking) was broken by the chiming laughter of Valandil.

"What, may I ask, is so funny?" Miroku asked, the usually patient monk turned edgy by the relentless uncatchible squeak monsters. Valandil successfully swallowed her laughter, yet a large smile stayed plastered on her face as she approached the testy monk.

"Well, shoo shoo," she began, waving her hands at the little twigs, clearing them away from Miroku and holding out a hand, which he gratefully took, "why would you continue to chase around them when they have made it plenty clear that they do not want to be part of your camp fire. Secondly, well, scat, I don't know. You got yourself into a silly predicament over a silly campfire. Let me take care of it." She walked past Sesshomaru, out of the clearing. She went over to a large tree and bowed. She then put her hand on the old, twisty tree and began to whisper to it. The group watched her with interest, all but InuYasha.

"Feh, what's talking to a tree gonna do? Besides prove that she is some crazy, blind wench?" he said loudly, gaining a glare from Sesshomaru and a "sit" from Kagome. Valandil then backed away from the tree, bowed again, and stood there, erect and alert. Suddenly her hand shot out and she caught a perfectly cut log and put it in the crook of her arm. Another fell, and then another until she had enough wood to last them all night. She turned to them smiling.

"Lucky for us, most of the trees in the forest are kind enough to share." Valandil then clear a place on the forest floor and placed a circle of rocks around said area. She then stacked the logs within the circle. Shippou then stepped forward.

"I guess I can start the fire, seeing as I have fox fire," he said, all to happy to think he was assissting the beautiful demoness. Valandil knelt next to him.

"Mind if I help to. I mean compared to the fox fire, mine isn't much but," she started. Shippou waved dismissively.

"Well, I guess if you really want to, you can help. I mean, my fox magic is the greatest, most..."

"Great," she said, "let's get started then." Both demons stepped a small distance away from the fire. Shippou let loose his magic.

"Fox fire!" he yelled, lighting some of the kindling aflame. Valandil stepped up to small flame, and put her palm out to it.

"Um," shippou said, "I don't think it's big enough yet to heat the area just yet." Valandil turned towards him and smiled. Then, a fantastic flame shot from her hand into their little hearth, engulfing the wood in a high, red flame.

"Whoa!" Shippou exclaimed, "How did you do that? Are you a fox demon too?" Valandil shook her head.

"No, I'm not. I am the daughter of a demon that can control water and a demoness that can control fire," she said.

"You mean you can control elements?"

"Yes," she said nodding.

"But why control both water and fire?" Kagome asked, "Why not just fire. Fire is powerful enough. Water doesn't seem that...well..."

"Well, I can't really help the fact that I control both, it was just how I was born, but think about it. Every living thing on this planet has water in it. Every single one. In theory, if I can control water, I can control living things."

"I've never thought of that before," Sango said.

"Speaking of water, would you boys like me to show you the way to the springs now that we have made our fire?" she asked. Miroku nodded.

"Yes, I would be very grateful for a hot bath." Valandil turned to leave their camp when InuYasha landed in front of her, cutting her off.

"We don't need you to show us the way to the springs. We can find them ourselves. Come on, Miroku!" he said, grabbing the monk by the sleeve and dragging him into the darkness. Valandil turned to Sesshomaru, who she noticed had not moved from his spot leaning against the tree.

"Aren't you going to go?"

"No," he said simply. After a few hours the boys returned, more dirty than before. They obviously had no luck in finding the springs. Valandil let out a snort, and InuYasha sent her a dirty look. InuYasha went over to her, and sat on his haunches, intentionally invading her personal space, but she just remained as she was, unfazed by his attempt to aggrivate her.

"Cut it out InuYasha," Kagome yelled. Valandil turned her face towards him so they were nose to nose, her white eyes level with his amber ones. Unable to hold her eerie gaze, InuYasha turned his attention to the fire.

"So who are you anyway? What are you doing here anyway? And what business do you have with Naraku?"

"Well, I am, as a said, the daughter of two powerful demons who resided here in the west. When I was around 13 in human years, Naraku attacked my home and killed my parents. One of his demons blinded me. He took the form of my betrothed to try to fool me so he could kill me since his minion failed to do so. I ran into this Forbidden Forest. I would have rather faced a death in this forgotten place than by the hands of the loathsome host of weak demons." she said, trying to shorten her history as much as possible.

"We were all betrayed by Naraku as well," Kagome said. "You said you had a fiance. Did he ever come to find you? Who is he?" Valandil's heart did a flipflop as she thought of the powerful demon behind her, the intensity of his gaze burning holes in her back.

"No one. He was no one," she said, feeling Sesshomaru's gaze lighten. She felt slightly guilty for not admitting that Sesshomaru, was in fact, her fiance, but the what if's began to flood her mind. "Anyway," she continued, "I need to avenge my parents death. When I find him, I will kill him."

"Well then," Sango started, "Why don't you travel with us. You can get Naraku out of your forest, and it will be easier to defeat him if we attack him together. Besides, we need to be led to where he is, and we heard rumors that he was residing in this forest." Valandil nodded.

"I know where he is. I will take you to him. But it will be a long journey." After discussing the matter further, the group decided that it would be in their best interest to go to sleep now and get an early start in the morning.

Once she was sure everyone was asleep, Valandil tiptoed out of the camp in the direction of the hotsprings, so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't even notice that Sesshomaru was no long present in the area. Once she was at a safe distance from the camp, she let a sigh come loose from her lungs. What a day she had had. She deserved a nice, hot bath. Once she reached the springs, she stripped off her clothing, hanging it over a tree brach. She waded into the water, her muscles instantly relaxing as the steamy water hit her skin. She quickly went underwater and resurface, then leaned back, hoping to feel cool, smooth stone behind her back, but itstead, bumped against something hard, yet soft and warm. A familiar scent hit her nostrils and as she turned, her hands met a hard, toned chest, the chest of noneother than...

"Sesshomaru."

omg, do you know how long that took me to write that...god i wish it could be better, but i had a hard time with it when i thought...if he's been in her forest, how come she didn't go after him yet, so i just went with she was on her way anyway...so review...and tell me what you think...i would make the chapter longer but i hafta go to bed.

sorry my updating has been slow. schools in and i have no time to just sit and write anymore...thankfully...the rulers of taking away writers block and giving me time met up and thought i deserved to have some time to jot my ideas down...so review! yay!

Love, Peace, and Water Polo,

Phish


	8. Get Naked!

"Sesshomaru..." she gasped.

"Good evening," he said smoothly in her ear, his velvety voice running shivers down her spine. Sesshomaru, in a hotspring, with her, bathing...'If he's bathing, he must be...oh my God.' At the thought of Sesshomaru's naked body mere centimeters in front of her own, Valandil's face turned a beautiful shade of red.

"Well, uh," she swallowed thickly, "Wow. All clean. Better get back to, you know camp. See you naked. I mean see you later." She turned to leave, but she was stopped as Sesshomaru gently caught her wrist.

"Wait," he all, but commanded. Well, gees, how could she refuse when he he pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers. She melted in his arms as one of his hands snaked its way across her waste and pulled her against him, while the other cradled that back of her head, in order to get a better angle. The kiss remained chaste until Sesshomaru ran his tongue against Valandil's bottom lip, causing her to jump, not knowing what to do. When Valandil didn't grant Sesshomaru access, he broke the kiss.

"Open your mouth," he mumbled against her lips. She obeyed, and Sesshomaru's tongue delved into her open cavern, exploring it hungrily. She unconciously wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to his hard body and suprised herself when she used her own tongue to tentively explore Sesshomaru's sharp fangs. At the feel of Valandil's tongue in his mouth, pressing and battling with his, an animalistic part of Sesshomaru was awakened and he gripped her hips, lifting her, while she wrapped her long, toned legs around his waist. Sesshomaru found the edge of the spring and leaned her back against it, releasing her lips to pepper her neck and jaw with lighty, soft kisses. When Sesshomaru found an especially tender place at the crook of her neck and her shoulder to suck on, Valandil unintentionally let a moan slip past her lips. That did it.

Valandil's eyes shot open and sat up from her lounging postition against a tree. She put her hand over her rapidly beating heart in attempts to calm it and tried to take long, even breaths. Never had she had such a vivid dream of Sesshomaru or as...sensual. She listened to the group's breathing and determined by the even intervals and deepness, that they were all fast asleep. She stood gracefully and brushed off her bottom. She tiptoed out of camp, making sure not to wake anyone. As she entered the the area where the hotsprings were, she heard the water of the springs lapping up against the sides, meaning someone was in there.

"H-hello?" she asked, hoping it was just her imagination.

"Good evening," Sesshomaru greeted. Valandil's eyes widened.

'This seems awefully familiar,' she thought. She went to turn around and ran into a cloth. She felt them and discovered they were silk. The must be Sesshomaru's clothes.

"Why are your clothes over here?" Valandil asked, not thinking.

"Because I'm bathing," Sesshomaru stated simply. Valandil's mouth formed a little "o." The her eyes widened.

"So...you're..." she swallowed dryly, "naked?"

"Yes," an evil smirk played across his lips, "Care to join me?" he asked seductively.

"What!" she cried, her voice painfully high-pitched. She then put her hand over her mouth. She so did not want to get caught in this predicament by the others.

"You can't be serious," she stage-whispered over to him. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Well I know you did not come our to the springs in the middle of the night to not get in." Valandil huffed and Sesshomaru smiled at the use of her old habit.

"Turn around," she said. She heard nothing.

"Turn around before I drown you," she threatened. Sesshomaru tried to chuckle inaudibly, but unluckily for him, she heard him, and she used her control over the water to shoot water up his nose, making him snort and cough uncontrolably. She walked towards the shore, feeling slightly guilty for causing so much trouble.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama. I guess I couldn't help it," she said, waiting for him to answer her, but she heard nothing. Nothing besides the waterfall. "Sesshomaru?" Then, out of the depths, Sesshomaru rose up and grabbed the collar of her kimono and pulled her in, boots and all. She came up sputtering, about reading to murder Sesshomaru for pulling her in with all of her clothing on (even if she could dry them off in a few minutes).

"And to think that you once defeated me in a sparring match. After that performance, I am certain that you can't be Valandil," Sesshomaru teased (once again going out of character).

"Oh, you are certain, are you" she challenged and formed a huge tital wave behind him, have in crash right on top of him, almost effectively drowning him.

"You dare to splash this Sesshomaru?" he asked, trying to keep his straightest face and coldest voice. She paused and stood there, staring at him. Then she, without even cracking a smile, splashed him from behind again, only releasing her pent up laughter when she heard him try to breath from behind the curtain of hair that had formed in front of his face.

"This Sesshomaru commands you to stop," he said, losing control on his mask. She splashed him again, laughing aloud and backing away from him as she did so.

"Woman, you just sealed you death wish," he proclaimed, lunging at her, bring a wave of water along with her, and pinning her to the wall beneath the waterfall. After Valandil stopped laughing, she could faintly hear the remnants of his own.

"I missed you," he whispered to her, tracing her jaw with a claw. Every bit of feeling, every bit of longing he had felt the hundreds of years she was missing was spilling off of him in waves. She offered a weak smile, trying to keep the tears she had, both of happiness and sadness, from spilling out of her tear ducts.

"Why didn't you tell them?" he asked. Valandil played dumb.

"Tell them...?" Sesshomaru scowled slightly.

"You know damn well what I am talking about," he growled, feeling guilty once he saw the look of hurt of Valandil's face. If only she could see his.

"Because, I was afraid. Afraid that you did not want me as a wife anymore," she confessed almost inaudibly.

"How could you assume such a thing?" he asked.

"Well, because I am blind. Besides, after almost seven hundred years, I would think you would have moved on and found another wife," she said, hoping he would just accept her excuses.

"Tell me why you really think I do not desire you to be my wife," he commanded softly. Valandil just bit her lip and hung her head. Sesshomaru grasped her shoulders, and bent down to her level, but she refused to meet his eyes. Even if she was blind, she could feel the intensity of his molten gaze.

"Tell me," he commanded again, more roughly this time. She lifted her face quickly, her eyes left vulnerable without the cover of her bangs so Sesshomaru could see the tears streaming down her face.

"Because you didn't come back for me!" she sobbed, her shoulders shaking. "You didn't come back for me," she said again in a low whisper, putting her hands in her face to hide herself from Sesshomaru in anyway possible. Sesshomaru was taken aback. The whole reason she was upset (the whole reason she slapped him, the only woman, the only person in existance to strike him and live), was because she thought he had abandoned her, that he didn't love her anymore. He pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair. She laid her forehead against his broad chest, not caring how exposed he was or how soaking wet she was. She had waited hundreds of years to be held in his arms, and she sure was not going to let any amount of nakedness take that away from her.

"Valandil, I..." Sesshomaru started, but was cut off by Valandil's small hand covering his mouth.

"Shh," she whispered, "Take a deep breath and hold it." With that, she shoved him underwater, just in time because not a moment later, InuYasha and Miroku came through the trees, sleep still present in their eyes.

"What are you doing out here so late at night?" Miroku asked.

"And why are your clothes all wet?" InuYasha asked. Valandil quickly thought up an explanation.

"Oh, well, I'm bathing," she said, putting on her most convincing smile.

"With your clothes on?" Oh, tough one.

"I'm washing my clothes and since I don't have my cloak, i have nothing to cover me while i wash them, so I figured I would bathe with them on and get myself and my clothes clean at once."

'You still got it. Nice recovery,' she congradulated herself and Miroku and InuYasha walked back through the trees, rubbing there eyes, ready to get some more sleep. Valandil let out a sigh of releaf and felt movement under her hand, realizing that she still had Sesshomaru trapped underwater. She removed her hand immediately and he shot out of the water, gulping air immediately into his lungs. Even if the conversation was short, he had heald his breath for over 3 or so minutes.

"Gomen ne sai, Sesshomaru-sama," she said. Sesshomaru, after finishing his coughing fit, looked down at her, and Valandil heard a low rumbling sound, that grew louder as it left his mouth. She realized that he was laughing, and she began laughing as well. The two decided it would be wise to head back to camp, and Sesshomaru took this opportunity to tell Valandil to turn around while he got out.

"Is that really necessary? I'm blind, remember. You don't have to worry about keeping your naked rear covered around me." Sesshomaru smiled, yet, sadly, Valandil could not see it. They stepped out of the water, Valandil having a little trouble lifting her legs since her boots were full of water.

"Ugh," she groaned, as her feet squished onto the shore. She used her power to remove the water from her clothing, skin, and hair, forming a dome of water droplets around her, which she put back into the water. They entered camp from different sides of the clearing, just in case someone was awake and became suspicious. Sesshomaru had still not told Valandil that he had come back and had searched the country for her, but only to be disuaded by his father and colleagues, telling him that she had died that day. Sesshomaru didn't know when the next time he would be able to speak with her in private would be, but he hoped it was soon. He desperately needed to talked to her, though he would never let it show.

Morning came all too soon, and the group was off in the direction Naraku was said to be. Sesshomaru walked in the very back, that way, he could keep an eye on Valandil, who was leading, flanked on either side by Kagome or Sango, without anyone noticing.

"Hey, Valandil, where exactly are we headed?" Sango asked.

"We are headed due east, along the line of the forest. I have heard that Naraku is residing on the eastern shore. On the way, however, we are going to stop at a city where I usually get some of my supplies from, including my clothes, and since somebody burnt my cloak to a crisp, I am in need of a new one. If you wish, since I know almost everyone in that city, and we could stay at a friend of mine's inn, and be ready and refreshed for the next morning."

"Oh, that sounds awesome," Kagome said at the thought of a warm food and a soft bed.

"The trip itself to the eastern shore will take a week or two, but the town is pretty close, only about a day and a half from where we are now," she said. The day went by quickly without any disturbances, except for the occasional oddity that came and went and the few breaks that were requested, that InuYasha refused to take, only to be outnumbered and forced to take a break. Near dusk, some rain clouds set in, and it began to sprinkle, then rain, then pour. The gang looked for a shelter, but to know avail. Even the thick canopy was no match for this terrential downpour. Luckily, they soon found the tiniest of caves (more like an indent), where only a few people could sit inside to be sheltered. The team had two decisions. One, they could all huddle inside for warmth, with no fire, but considering that more than one person greatly valued personal space, that idea went flying out into the rain. Two, most of them could fit into the small enclosure, save for one person, in order to make room for a fire. Valandil opted to sit out, since she could control the rain drops to not hit her, keeping her dry. Sesshomaru disappeared for a while for who knows what reason, but soon came back. They stayed like that until it got dark, and they all went to sleep. Everyone that is except Valandil. The few hours of constant redirecting of every individual waterdrop had taken its toll on her mental energy. She was soon soaked to the bone, sitting out in the rain, hugging her knees for warmth, but it was no use, seeing as she was shivering like mad. Everyonce in a while, she would produce a small fire in her hands to keep herself from getting too cold, but again, she would have to use extreme mental powers to try to keep the fire and herself dry from the raindrops, so, after a few attempts at keeping her fire alive and keeping herself dry, she gave up, and sat there in the rain, trying her best to ignore the wetness and cold.

"What are you doing?" There stood Sesshomaru, staring down at her as if she were crazy. She offered a sheepish smile and provided a short summary of her whole predicament, all the while an small blush adorning the bridge of her nose.

"Come with me," he said, and she rose, hugging her arms to her, and would have begun walking, except that Sesshomaru came behind her and scooped her up in his arms.

"Ack, what are you doing?" she asked, struggling to release herself from his grip, "Put me down." she said, trying to pry herself from his grasp.

"Stop squirming woman. We are going to get you dry and warm." Sesshomaru stated, walking her to who knows where.

"What?" she asked. Sesshomaru looked down at her with his usual emotionless facade.

"Valandil, you are soaking wet. You will take ill if you stay out in this rain."

"But Sesshomaru, where could be possibly find shelter."

"I have a shetler." He said simply. She would have protested more, but the cold affecting her stubborness.

He walked her into the slightly larger cave. Sesshomaru set Valandil down in the warm, dry cave. She wrung out her hair, producing almost a bucket of water.

"Dry yourself," she tried, but with her lack of energy, her clothes remained damp. Sesshomaru turned from her and walked to the mouth of the cave, azing outside. Valandil noticed that he had turned away from her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to retain a bit of modesty," he said, "I will not look." Valandil was left confused for a short time, until she figured out that he was signaling for her to take off her wet clothes since she could not get them dry. She peeled of her damp clothing, and laid them out on the floor on one side of the fire. She cleared her throat.

"Um, you can look now," she said. Sesshomaru turned to find her with her hands clasped behind her back, shuffling a foot, her eyes turned to the floor, and a small blush tinting her cheeks. She had left the wrapping around her breasts on, as well as wrapping that went around her hips and wrapped around her until about half-thigh. Valandil heard the soft drip drop of water, and she realized that Sesshomaru was soaking wet.

"Sesshomaru, you need to get dry or else you'll get ill as well," she said.

"No," he declined. Valandil crossed her arms.

"Fine. If you don't take off your clothes, then I'll go stand out in the rain," she said, heading towards the mouth of the cave, almost making it past him, until he stepped in front of her.

"You will not leave this cave until your clothes are dry and it stops raining," Sesshomaru said, standing firmly in her path. She stepped to one side to get around him, but he again stood in front of her. She huffed.

"You get naked or else I'll fight you to get outside," she threatened.

"You're not much of a threat when you are so tired that you cannot even dry your own clothes." Valandil sighed and threw her hand up in defeat.

"Fine. I give up," she stalked over to behind the fire and sat down, indian style, with her arms folded and eyes closed, trying to ignore the equally stubborn demon that was still standing near the mouth of the cave. Even with the heat of the fire, Valandil couldn't help but shiver, though she held her position. That is, until she felt a warm arm wrap around her waist. Valandil jumped nearly five feet in the air as Sesshomaru puller her to his nearly naked form (he had left his undergarments on).

"Sesshomaru, I am no longer cold," she protested, trying to scooch away from him. He again pulled her to him, keeping her there this time.

"Do not lie to me," he said, looking down at her, "You are visibly shivering." He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his other arm around her. Valandil finally gave into the warmth that Sesshomaru brought, and laid her head against his chest. Her eyes became droopy as she listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

"Valandil," Sesshomaru began. He looked down at her, waiting for her to respond, and realized that she had fallen asleep in his arms.

end chapter

okay, finally done. I donno if you could tell, but i tried to get sesshomaru more into character. i know that blackeyecandy thought they were gonna get it on, and as you read the beginning of the chapter, you thought you were right, but YOU WERE WROOOOOONG!!! muahahahaha! anyway, it took a while because i started writing another chapter before i posted this one. i don't know why...but that's what happened...

Review!! cause you love me

-Phish


	9. In Which The Mystery Is Solved

Okay, I think I started this chapter 3 times...yeah, it took a while until I could actually make it start in a good way...the other ways...well they sucked...i am soooooooooo sorry it took so long...i pretty much wrote this in one night when inspiration hit me (finally)!!

so enjoy

Chapter 9: In Which The Mystery Is Solved

Valandil's eyes fluttered open. The air around her was damp with rain and cool with the pre-dawn. The rain had recently stopped, and all you could hear was the dripping of drops off of the boughs of trees and the mouth of the cave. The fire that Sesshomaru had made last night had all but gone out, leaving a smoking pile of burned fuel. Valandil stood and walked over to her clothes which had dried during the night by the fire. She dressed herself, and stepped out of the cave into the crisp air of the early morning. She ascended to the top of the rocky hill in which the caves were situated, stopping at the top, facing east, waiting for dawn...and for Sesshomaru who had, once again, mysteriously disappeared. It was not long until she heard a small _splish_ behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. The scent on the air was enough to let her know her beloved hovered behind her, his warm breath leaving smoke-like trails in the air near her ear.

"Sleep well?" he asked in a low voice. She nodded, almost leaning into the warmth of his body, which seemed so near to hers.

"Is everyone still asleep?" she asked.

"Yes, the humans and the hanyou do not wake up until after the sun has risen." Valandil smiled. This meant she would have more time to spend with Sesshomaru this morning, even if it meant just standing close to eachother in silence, waiting for the sun to peak over the horizon. The sky began to turn pail, and Valandil could feel the golden rays of the sun warm her face. The pair soon heard the others stir into consciousness. Valandil let out a small sigh and turned to leave, but Sesshomaru's hand caught hers, and held it, pulling her back to him.

"Not yet," he said. Valandil did not argue. She did wonder, however, what had possessed him to show such tenderness as to hold her hand the way he was, with his thumb trailing back and forth over her knuckles, caressing small patterns onto the back of her hand. She smiled and squeezed his hand.

They descended to the mouth of the small cave in which everyone was waking, and preparing for a new day. Kagome was preparing breakfast (which consisted of ramen), while everyone else sat and enjoyed eachother's company. After breakfast, the group headed out once again. The journey this day would not be as long, for they soon reached their destination. The group came around to the front of the large village (which was more like a medium sized town) which sat at the shore of the eatern-most ocean.

There were many huts that dotted the hills along the beach as well as the beach itself. The group followed Valandil to the center of the town, where a massive marketplace was held. As they walked by, vendors called out their wares to the travelers. An owner of one booth called out to them, addressing Valandil.

"Valandil! Back in town I see," Valandil nodded and smiled at the owner of the booth.

"Yes, we will be here for a few days. Is the in still open?" the owner nodded.

"Yes, the old folk are still running the place."

"Hey, do remember that I am many centuries older than the two running that inn," she said, giving the owner a mock-scolding.

"My apologies," the owner said with a chuckle as he moved on to help a customer. They weaved through the busy village, past carts, animals, and huts, until they reached an inn which sat on a cliff hanging over the frothing sea. The group walked through elaborate front gates onto a cobbled walkway. On the front porch of the large inn, was a bent old woman sweeping the front steps. As she heard the approach of the group, she looked up and squinted her old eyes to focus. A grin spread across her old hagard face, as she called out.

"Valandil," she said in a raspy voice. As the old woman attempted to descend the steps, an equally old man appeared beside her, supporting her with steady, old hands. He was not stooped over like his wife, but stood tall for an old man.

"Oh, it is wonderful to see you Madoka!" Valandil exclaimed, jogging towards the old couple. "And you as well, Akira!" The old man nodded, silent and stoic.

"Even wonderful to see you, Valandil! Who are your friends? Are you staying here long?" Valandil nodded.

"Hai, we will be staying in town for a few days. I was looking to find shelter at your inn," Valandil said, nodding, "And these are my friends, Kagome, Sango, Shippou, Miroku, InuYasha, Kirara, and Sesshomaru."

"Oh, well I am glad you are staying. You and your friends are welcome to stay here as long as you wish," the old woman turned and shuffled back up the steps and down a hall, into a courtyard surrounded with a series of rooms.

"I am not sure how you want your rooms split, but lately we have had an more customers than usual, so you will have to share rooms. Let's see, how many do we have." Valandil was half-hoping for a room with Sesshomaru, but she was not so sure that was a good idea.

"Valandil," Madoka called, bringing Valandil out of her musings.

"I'm sorry?" she said, hoping Madoka would repeat herself.

"I said we have three rooms. You will have to share. I am sorry but I need to get to some business, but I will want to have some tea with you later."

"Hai, that would be nice," Valandil said, smiling. Left alone, the group decided that it would be easy for men and women to split rooms, but there was not enough space in each room for three people. So it was voted that the rooms should consist of two women, two men, and one woman/one man. Miroku immediately opted to share a room with Sango, but was quickly silenced with a thwack for her Hiraikotsu. It was soon decided that Kagome and InuYasha would share a room (a/n HA!! i know what you people were thinking...but it's not gonna work that way!!), since InuYasha never even used a bed, let alone actually slept in the rooms provided, in the past, but then, somehow, InuYasha and Kagome faught (Kagome sitting InuYasha many times after he used a few choice words in reference to her), and decided that they would not be sharing a room, lest they kill eachother (a/n or maybe it will ), so Valandil finally offered herself up. So at that point, Valandil and InuYasha would share a room. At this point, Sesshomaru interjected and insisted that InuYasha not share a room with Valandil. So with a bit of switching around which took way too long for as simple a solution it was, it was decided that Valandil and Sesshomaru would share a room.

Madoka soon returned with a room divider (a/n i've seen it in the show) for Sesshomaru and Valandil. Everyone returned their things to their rooms. Kagome set down her backpack, we she found to be incredibly light. Peering inside, she realized that they were dangerously low on supplies.

"InuYasha," she called, appearing in the courtyard with Sango and Valandil in tow, "we're gonna head to the market to by some supplies."

"Feh," he replied, "Just make sure you're back by sundown. And don't get into any trouble. I don't wanna hafta come down and safe your rear ends." Kagome sent a glare towards InuYasha, while Sango and Valandil rolled their eyes.

"Yes, sir," Valandil mocked, saluting him and walking off with the other women, giggling. They made their treck down to the bustling marketplace. Their first stops were various food stalls, where the girls picked and chose different ingridients for their meals. Sango stopped at a shop and picked up some supplies to repair her weapons. Valandil headed in a familiar direction, hoping the stand where she had purchased her clothing was still there. Unfortunately, it was no longer there. Valandil sighed. She would have to go without a cloke for the rest of autumn. Super. Disappointed, she sought out Sango and Kagome. The girls decided to get something to eat at a local restaurant. They were led to their table by the waitress, who took their orders, and soon left the table.

The girls drank their tea with small bits of chitter chatter, until they were interrupted by the arrival of men at their table.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" one of them said, leaning towards Valandil, while the others surrounded the table, mostly behind Kagome, thanks to her "indecent" clothing.

"A couple of cuties we got here," another answered, fingering the cloth of Kagome's skirt.

"Get your hands off of me!" Kagome shrieked, smacking his hand away. They only laughed at the swat she took at the man's hand. The one near Valandil closed the distance between them, breathing down her neck, his eyes cast down the front of her kimono, hoping for a glimpse of her breasts. Sango's temper flared, the want for her giant boomerang growing more intense by the second.

"Step away from us, or I'll-"

"Or you will what?" the one nearest to her said, "You can do nothing, for we are not ordinary men. We are demons, who can overpower you human weaklings." The man hovering over Valandil trailed his fingers on her waist, down her stomach, inching closer to her nether regions until her clawed hand stopped his.

"I do not care if you are demons. If you are such powerful demons, you would surely notice that not only am I also a demon, but my companions are not just weak humans. Trust me when I say that you truly underestimate us. Remove your hand before I rip it off." The demon laughed and yanked her up, using his other hand to forcefully turn his head to hers. Valandil was caught off guard has his mouth literally engulfed hers, his tongue plunging forth into her mouth, only to be met by a shield of teeth. His other hand left her waist and made it's way to her breast, squeezing her tender flesh with rough hands. He trapped her between a wall and himself, using momentary shock to his advantage, allowing his other hand to leave her jaw, and travel the southern hem of her kimono. His hand inched the hem higher, when the shock suddenly subsided, and she began to struggle. The demon bit her lip, causing a cry to come forth from her throat, and her struggling to become greater. Suddenly, he was gone. She heard a crash on the opposite side of the restaurant. She realized that the demon had been thrown through the wall of the restaurant. The presence of the demon was replaced with that of none other than Sesshomaru.

As Sesshomaru took in her bloodied lip, her dishevaled kimono, and her almost tearful eyes, his rage grew. His eyes began to tinge with red, and a growl rose in his throat. He turned and stalked towards his new prey, the sorry demon who dared touch his love in such a way. Silent and deadly, he approaches the demon, who takes away his human disguise. The demon was a sort of fox, whose power, judging by his demonic aura, was level with InuYasha.

"You dare force yourself upon my betrothed," his velvety voice becoming rough with anger. The demon stupidly spoke against the demon lord.

"And who are you?"

"I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, and that demoness that you attempted to assault is my fiance, and you will die for the harm you have done." At the mention of Sesshomaru's name, the demon turned white, and began to stutter with attempted apology. But Sesshomaru would have none of his apologies. Sesshomaru vanished from the demon's sight. He reappeared again in front of the demon, and, with one quick swipe, Sesshomaru ripped off the top half of the demon's head, leaving the body to fall with a soft thud, blood pooling on the ground. Sesshomaru dropped the semi-head to the ground in disgust. He was soon surrounded by a few brave followers of the newly killed demon. Sesshomaru's claws began to glow as the poison began to seep from them. His poison wip formed and he quickly made mince meat out of the inferior demons. The rest fled. He went to pursue them when he felt a pair of hands grip his arm. He turned his red eyes to the being, and gazed upon the glossy eyes of his beloved, pleading for him to not leave.

"I'm okay, Sesshomaru. Really, please stop." His eyes returned to their molten gold, and without a second thought, he embraced Valandil. After a small hesitation (caused by suprise), she returned his embrace.

A few yards away, the InuYasha gang looked on, the mystery of the relationship between Valandil and Sesshomaru, solved with the simple gesture of the tender, reassuring embrace.

yay!! I'm done...So, I'm gonna be able to get this show on the road after I get some saweet reviews from my loyal as well as new reviewers!! hint hint cough cough


	10. In Which A Room Seperator Is Ignored

Okay, I am soooooooooo sorry that i took so long!! i just couldn't concentrate!!! thank you to my loyal reviewers for giving me feedback...makes it all worth while..so here it is

Chapter 10: In Which A Room Seperator Is Ignored

Valandil rested her head on Sesshomaru's chest as he embraced her, relieved that he had come to her rescue, though slightly disappointed in herself. She was unable to fend off the demon, as weak as he was, but that was just not any ordinary attack. It was-

"Valandil." She was pulled out of her reverie by the smooth voice of Sesshomaru. "I am taking you back to the inn." Valandil nodded, and wrapped her arms around his neck as he scooped her up in his arms, burying her face in the crook of his neck as he took to the sky in a flash. The wind was cool with the evening approaching, and once again, Valandil missed her cloak. She shivered slightly, and Sesshomaru pulled her closer, trying to sheild her from the harsh wind that blew past them. They soon landed at the inn in front of their room. Sesshomaru effortlessly opened the door with Valandil still in his arms. He ignored the room seperator that Madoka had kindly brought to them, and laid her on the futon that was still placed in the center of the room (a/n you can't expect the poor old people to do all the work!).

Valandil sniffled slight. "Gomen ne sai, Sesshomaru-sama," she mumbled, using the honorific to try to show how apologetic she was.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Valandil," Sesshomaru stated, covering her body with the blankets.

"Yes, I do," she argue, sitting up, folding her hands in her lap, her head bowed, "You should not have had to fight off the demons for me. I should have been able to handle them myself."

"These things happen, Valandil. You will not always have the strength to defeat an opponent, especially if they catch you off gaurd in the way he did." Valandil considered this and nodded. Sesshomaru did make sense, but it still irritated her. Her hands formed tight fists, and her eyebrows knitted.

She failed to notice Sesshomaru's approach, until he had kneeled in front of her, and had grasped her chin gently between his thumb and finger.

"Hold still," he said lowly, bringing a cool, wet cloth to her bottom lip, softly dabbing away the blood that had dried there.

"Why are you so focused on this?" he asked. She shook her head, bowing it once again.

"It is not of importance." Sesshomaru snorted and waited for her real answer.

"Well, he just..." Sesshomaru paused in his cleaning, glancing at her eyes, "He stole my first kiss." she said quickly. Sesshomaru chuckled, proding at Valandil's temper. She smacked his wrist, causing him to release his grip on her chin.

"Why are you laughing? I am serious! You-" she was cut off.

"He did not take your first kiss," Sesshomaru said, once again holding his chin in his hands, a little more firmly, this time.

"What do you mean? Who did then?" she practically demanded. Sesshomaru continued dabbing her lip with the damp cloth, even though all of the blood had been whiped away.

"I did." Her eyes widened.

"You? But, but when?"

"The night I left."

_Young Sesshomaru stepped silently into Valandil's room and gazed up her sleeping form. She was beautiful. The moonlight reflected off of her skin and shone off of her silver hair, giving her an ethereal glow. She looked like an angel. He slowly made his way toward her, gently kneeling next to her resting person, placing a small message beside her pillow. He gazed down upon her once more, this time he was much closer. He could see the few freckles speckled across her nose. He drew closer. He could feel her even breath coming through her slightly parted, pink lips. He drew closer, until his lips met hers in a soft, chaste, lingering kiss. When he withdrew, he gazed down upon her again. Her eyelashes fluttered and her eyes opened slowy. She blinked a few times, trying to focus her half lidded eyes on the boy in front of her. _

_"Sessho-" he bent and kissed her again, the same promise of long lasting love that he left in his message. Her head that had inclined and came off of her pillow to kiss him fell gently back down onto her pillow. She was again fast asleep._

Valandil put a finger to her lips. "I wish I could remember what it felt like," she whispered. Sesshomaru, who had stopped his cleaning and set down the cloth, leaned forward and kissed her lower lip, in attempts to sooth the wound that she had sustained that afternoon. Valandil froze at the contact of Sesshomaru's lips on hers. She nearly whimpered as his lips left hers.

"I believe I could help you with that," he whispered, pressing his lips fully to hers in the same, tender kiss he had given her so many years ago. Valandil allowed her eyes to flutter close and leaned forward on her knees, resting on one hand on the ground. Sesshomaru's hand found the back of her neck, while his thumb found her jaw, tilting it slightly upward, using his other hand at her waist to draw her closer. His lips massaged hers gently, careful not to cause her any pain through her wound on her bottom lip. Their kiss finished, and their lips seperated slowly.

"Wow," she breathed, her eyes still close. He smiled at her, and shifted to where he was next to her. He had removed his armor, and scooted underneath the covers, bringing her to lay down next to him. She snapped out of her stupor just in time to hear Sesshomaru say,

"Good night, Valandil," Sesshomaru murmured into her ear, snaking his arm around her waste, pulling her to him, front to back.

"Good night, Sesshomaru" she responded, quickly falling into a comfortable slumber in the protection of Sesshomaru's arms.

Okay yay...Valandil and Sessho shared their 1st 2nd and 3rd kissed all in one chapter!!!!! I hope you guys liked it...i wanted to work this is somewhere, about how he'd taken it that night, but i didn't know how and then...SHAZAM!! it hit me like...a ton of bricks!! so i will try harder to update sooner!!

Thank you for reading, even it it was a little short...till next chappy!!

-Phish

p.s. please review


	11. In Which A Gift Is Given

The next morning, Valandil woke up in a slight fog (in her mind anyway). She sat up, trying to place her current location, examining the things closest to her person. Well, there was the soft futon, the blankets, the pillows, and...the empty spot next to her. She sighed.

"Maybe I just imagined the whole thing," she pondered aloud, until she felt the empty spot next to her, only to discover that it had traces of warmth to it.

'So he must of just left,' she thought to herself, trying to give herself enough reason to get out of bed. After a really long stretch accompanied by an even longer yawn, Valandil stood and grabbed her bathing materials. As she wove her ways through the halls to the small hot springs near the back of the building, she was intercepted by two beings, both of them human, both of them female, and both of them ready for the scoop.

"Why didn't you tell us you were engaged?" Kagome asked, getting straight down to business.

"You told me I didn't have to explain if I didn't want to..." Valandil said.

"Why wouldn't you want to tell us something so wonderful?" Sango asked this time.

"I had plenty of good reason not to mention it. For one, I wanted to know if he still felt the same way about me now as he did then, and apparently he does," she explained, retreated as fast as she could to the baths before they could fire anymore questions in her direction that she was not prepared to answer.

As she sank down deeper in to the water, closed her eyes, and started to daydream.

_She finally gave into the darkness as soon as the line of trees engulfed her small form. She ran deeper and deeper, even in blindness, ignoring the branches scraping at her skin and her clothes. She tried not to think about the ghostlike burning in her eyes and the real burning in her eyes, probably caused by the tears that spilled down her cheeks as she flew through the forest._

_Suddenly, as if it has raised itself out of the ground, Valandil tripped on a tree root, and fell face-down on the floor. She went to raise herself off of the ground, but failed. She felt as if she had hundreds of pounds of weight lying on her back. Unable to move, she lay there on the forest floor and sobbed. Even when there were no more tears, she let loose dry ones, until she was able to calm herself and quiet down enough to fall into a sleep from pure exhaustion. _

_When she awoke, she had stirred because of the noise. So much noise. It was deafening. She spun around, dizzy with the intensity of the sounds her ear drums were recieving from the Forbidden Forest. She would have been terrified if she had not been in such awe. The forest she used as her shelter was magnificent, plain and simple. Valandil only wish she could gaze upon the grandure that surrounded her. _

_Valandil tried to narrow the range of her hearing to what was immediately around her. She tree she was next to was breathing, through its leaves and bark, taking in the carbon dioxide she breathed out and, in return, giving her a supply of oxygen. She cautiously walked towards the tree and was soon standing on one of it's mighty roots that protruded out of the ground, curling around the might tree, and then burrowing into the ground. Suddenly, she felt a lurch, and fell forward onto the wide root. She clung as tight as she possibly could to the root as it cut through the air, bringing her toward the enormous trunk. When the movement stopped, she slowly rose to her feet, bracing herself, ready for any surprises. She reached out her hand, and her fingertips touched old, smooth bark. _

_"Brilliant," she smiled. It was not soon until she heard a noise. It was hard for her to place. It was unlike anything she had ever heard. It was then she realized the tree was actually speaking to her. So, she decided to speak back._

_"Ano, pardon me, tree-sama. May I ask you a favor?" The tree spoke back, signaling that that was a yes._

_"Will you allow me to stay in this forest. Will you protect me and in turn, I will protect you," she said, bowing humbly. The tree responded "yes" again, and Valandil nearly jumped for joy. The had a home while she waited to Sesshomaru to come get her. _

She slowly opened her eyes.

'But he never came,' she thought sadly, but she shook her head. 'He's here now. That's what matters.' Realizing she must have been bathing for an hour, she exited the spring, dressing in her clothes, and headed back to her room. She entered the room, but just inside the doorway, she stumbled on some cloth. She picked it up and felt the material, and realized it was a cloak, almost the same as the one she had had before.

"I hope it is to your liking," Valandil heard a voice behind her say. She recognized this as Madoka. Valandil turned.

"Did you make this?" she asked, "Did you make this for me?"

"Of course," Madoka said, "I couldn't let my oldest friends, as well as the friend of my parents and grandparents to go the rest of autumn and winter without something to protect her from the harsh weather." Valandil embraced her warmly, her eyes slightly misty.

"How would I survive without you Madoka-chan?" she asked, releasing the old woman.

"You wouldn't," the old woman joked. They laughed together, and were sooned joined by the company of Akira.

"He helped to. Picked out the color and the cloth," Madoka whispered to Valandil. Valandil leaned toward Madoka.

"What color is it?" she asked.

"A beautiful forest green." Valandil flung herself at the old man, nearly knocking him over, embracing him as well.

"Thank you so much, Akira-chan!" Akira remained silent, but embraced her back. After trying on her cloak and thanking her old friends with another set of hugs, Valandil headed back to the restaurant where she, Kagome, and Sango had been dining the day before.

"Ohayo, Valandil!" she heard.

'That is Kagome's voice.' "Ohayo!" she replied, heading toward her, sensing the presence of the rest of their traveling group.

"What are you up to down here?" Valandil asked.

"Oh, we came to get some breakfast, and Sesshomaru wanted to speak with the owners of the restaurant."

"Oh? About what?" Valandil asked, intrigued.

"Well, he did destroy part of their restaurant yesterday. I think he is offering to pay for the damages," Sango explained.

"Oh! He shouldn't do that. It really wasn't his fault anyway. If I had just dealt with those demons-" she began, but was interrupted.

"So why didn't you?" InuYasha snapped.

"InuYasha!" Kagome gasped.

"If you're so flippin powerful, why couldn't you just take care of those good-for-nothing demons instead of making Sesshomaru deal with them?" he attacked.

"I didn't-" she started to retort, but was interrupted again.

"We could have been following Naraku right now, but instead, we have to get sidetracked to this town because you couldn't go on without your cloak!" he continued.

"InuYasha, the only reason we stopped is because _we_ were out of food!" Kagome argued, but he ignored her, and kept belittling Valandil.

"Nothin good has come from you. You only bring trouble. Who's to say that you're not one of Naraku's spies? You already lied to us about knowing Sesshomaru! You are just some blind fake! You are useless! And I'm sure everyone, especially us, and especially Sesshomaru, would be better off if you _had_ been killed by Naraku's underling, or whatever, back then!" he didn't finish. Valandil covered her face and ran off, hurt by his words. She didn't get far until she heard an explosion, followed by screams.

"It's a demon!! Run for your lives!" It came from the direction of the inn run by Akira and Madoka. She sprinted to the home of her best friends, the edge of her cloak slapping against the back of her calves due to the inhuman speed at which she traveled. As she neared her destination, she smelled burning and blood, and she heard screams. hw willed herself faster. Sh reached the hotel, and was met with the heat of fire. She continued nto the courtyard.

"Madoka! Akira!" she called out. She searched with her nose, and quickly found their scents, as well as a familiar stench that she tried to place. It smelled horrid, and it got her eyes close to watering. She would have had trouble trying to place the scent, but it was engrained into her memory, and it would never leave. It was the scent of Naraku, and it was mingling with that of her oldest friends.

She heard the scream of Madoka.

"Akira! Akira!" she cried mournfully, her voice giving away the emotion she was feeling, despair. Valandil approached them. Akira was lying on his back on the ground, a gaping hole in his chest.

The old woman stroked the man's head, his whispy hair flowing through her fingers, as tears weaved down her cheek, over the wrinkles of old age to fall on the old man's cheek.

"You didn't have to do that," she whispered down to him. He smiled at her, his breathing laboured and reached for her cheek. With his thumb, he whiped away a tear from her cheek.

"Yes I did," he said back. He coughed, blood lining the inside of his lips. "Aishiteru," he barely whispered out.

"Aishiteru." Madoka sobbed, leaning into his hand, puting hers over his, pressing it to her cheek. He blinked slowly, his eyelids lowering after each blink her took, until they were closed and his hand went limp. Valandil kneeled next to her friend, putting her hand on her back in a comforting gesture, tears lining her eyes, ready to fall at any given moment. Madoka opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out except for a stifled breath.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was beginning to feel left out," a dark voice said. Valandil gasped and caught her friend as she fell backwards, the whole in her throat a sign of the damage that the tenticle of Naraku did.

"Madoka?" Valandil asked, praying that her friend would answer, but she knew in her heart that her dearest friend, who had always been there for her, was dead. She gently lowered her to the ground next to Akira and stood to face the being that had killed her friends, Naraku.

"Why?" she began quietly, "why have you taken everything away from me?!"

"I thought I had done away with you long ago," Naraku said, ignoring her question. This is how the rest of the group found them. Naraku, looking as grotesque as ever, looming over Valandil whom, in spite of him, stood tall and ready to fight, not showing any fear.

"Well, well. It seems that you that your traveling party has arrived," he observed. "I will take my leave." He said.

"Oh no you don't!" InuYasha yelled. "Wind Scar!!!" Naraku released a storm of poison miasma. Of course, InuYasha hadn't aimed well because to get to Naraku, the wind scar would have to obliterate Valandil and her dead friends that lay on the ground behind her. Feeling the oncoming energy of the attack, she gathered her friends into her arms out of harms way. She landed and laid them down away from everyone else. Naraku had disappeared and the group stood there, unable to follow him with the speed needed.

"What do we do now?" Kagome asked.

"We go after him of course," InuYasha scoffed. Sesshomaru had approached Valandil. She stood, her head lowered, her fists clenched at her sides, her shoulders slumped over. Before Sesshomaru could say or do anything, Valandil turned and "looked" straight at him (a/n realize i'm gonna say look, but she won't actually seen anything, it's just her eyes will bore straight into whoever she's "looking" at). She smiled.

"I apologize for being such a burden for you, Sesshomaru-sama. I am glad that I have been informed by your brother so that I could take myself out of your way. Please forgive me, and I apologize once again for any trouble that I have caused you," she bowed deeply, "Farewell."

She squared her shoulders and took off at a speed that no other demon could possibly reach. The wind flew through her hair as she followed Naraku's trail into the forest. She ran on the trees, nothing but a green and silver blur, jumping from limb to limb, not ever once resting, not even tiring. She had to get her revenge. But what would she do once she found him?

'Kill him of course,' she thought. Her thoughts were haulted by an incredibly sound whose extreme decible cause her to fall to the ground. She screamed, the pain so extreme, it made her writhe, holding her ears. The pitch vibrated through her brain. She could feel it in her teeth, she could feel it in her spine.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

"Make it stop!!! What is this?!" Her breathing speed escalated, her head hurt, and she couldn't decipher where she was, or where to move, or where the sound was coming from. She was completely discoriented. She tried to rise, but feel again, onto her knees, her hands still over her ears, but it didn't help.

"Make it stop," she whimpered. Her plees went unheard, for the noise never stopped, and she soon fell unconcious.

Okay, I think I'll just cut it off here, cause I kinda know what i wanna write, but I want to please my readers and update sooner, even if it's a short chappy!!!

So, what is the sound? Where is it coming from? Will she catch Naraku?

tune in and find out.

-Phish

p.s. review please ::poochy lip::


	12. In Which Valandil Wakes Up A Prisoner

I apologize for taking so long, i had a few different scenarios i wrote and sifted through. Well, here it is...enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

DripDrop.

Valandil groaned as she regained consciousness.

DripDrop.

Her eyes fluttered open, the ever-present darkness of blindness greeting her. She attempted to sit up, but she soon halted her efforts as a pounding pain in her head seemed to weigh her back down onto her pillow. She rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger, then her eyes.

'Was all of that a dream?' Valandil pondered, feeling a little disoriented, listening to the continuous pitter-patter of the rain outside. Her ears felt like they were slightly ringing.

Where was she? Well, she new one thing, she was in a bed. She knew another thing, she was in a double bed as she felt the disheveled sheets beside her. Who had lain with her? Was all of that a bad dream? Had she just now awoken from her slumber that she had shared next to Sesshomaru? Her nose twitched with the gathering of the scent beside her and she quickly recoiled from it.

"Finally awake, are you?" she heard a sinister voice chuckle. A voice to match the putrid scent that had creeped into her nostrils. A low growl rumbled in her chest.

"Naraku," she snarled with contempt.

"Ah, you remember me," he said, "I am flattered, truly."

She stood, enraged, and stalked toward him, hands reddening with heat and flame, white eyes blazing, with every intention of killing him. She neared him, just barely out of reach, when the high pitched noise entered her ears again, making her scream and fall to her knees, hands over her ears. When the noise stopped, Valandil's head swam, and she used the ground to support herself.

"Do you like my whistle?" Naraku asked, lowering the small, yet powerful device from his lips. "I almost doubted that it would work, because I couldn't hear it myself, but it seems to work wonders on you." No sooner did he finish his sentence did Valandil lash out at him.

"Ah-ah-ah," he tutted, lowering his lips to the whistle again. Valandil teetered on her feet, and fell backwards, hands over her ears, eyes shut tightly, quickly curling into the feetle position. When the noise stopped, Valandil's muscles relaxed, but she kept her hands over her ears as a precaution.

"I wouldn't advise you to perform any rash actions while you're here," she could still hear Naraku's voice, though slightly muffled. "If you behave, I'll give you more reign over the grounds, but for now, you are confined to this room. Don't even think of leaving, or else," he warned.

"Or else what?" Valandil asked, only to bite her own tongue for doing so, when Naraku puffed a small breath into the whistle.

"Oh, I'm sure you can figure it out, Valandil," he purred, opening the shoji screen, leaving Valandil alone. But truth be told, she didn't stay that way for long, because a new demoness soon entered the room. Valandil heard the fwip of a fan opening, and felt a little breeze cross over her face as a bead of sweat found its way down the side of her face near her throbbing ears.

"So, you Naraku's woman now. I don't know why anyone would actually choose to be here," the woman's low voice floated into her ear from the near the door.

"I didn't choose to be here, and I am NOT Naraku's woman," Valandil corrected, trying to gain her composure, though she knew she probably looked pathetic. She quickly raised her hand to catch a cloth that was tossed at her. Kagura smirked.

"I was told you were blind," she said. Valandil didn't turn her face in her direction, but instead fingered the cloth in her hand.

"I am, no thanks to that dispicable hodge-podge of filthy demons...oh," Valandil gasped as she realized that what was in her hands was a silk kimono.

"Ah yes, Naraku has ordered me to help you dress into that kimono." Valandil turned to her, standing, beginning to undo her sash.

"You follow his orders?" Valandil asked. The demoness closed her fan.

"I, like you, did not choose this," ground out bitterly. Valandil slipped the robe on and pulled it closed.

"Does he use the whistle on you, too?" Valandil asked, slightly sarcastic. The demoness snorted.

"No. Naraku tethers the wind something much more binding," Valandil turned her head as the demoness tied her obi.

"You are a wind sorceress?" she asked in awe. Even though she controlled elements of her own, she didn't often meet others who could control them as well.

"Yes. My name is Kagura," she said, finishing tying the obi.

"Valandil," she replied. Kagura, finished with her task, left Valandil to herself again. No sooner was she alone did Valandil try to plot a way to escape her prison. She went to the shoji door, but as she touched it, the sound entered her ears again. Her hand shot back as if she had touched fire. Not discouraged in the least, Valandil ran towards one of the windows, only to have the whistling screaming in her ears.

"I told you it is no use," Naraku's voice seemed to materialize from the ceiling.

Valandil sat, unable to decide what to do. She would need a plan if she were to leave from here. It would probably involve behaving until she was able to walk around the grounds without a constant vigil. But for now, she was trapped.

- - - - - - - - - - -

I know it was short!!! But i seem to do better with more chapters that are shorter than taking a really long time to write a really long chapter...i promise i'll get updates done sooner!


	13. In Which Miasma Burns

I just want to say thank you to all who have stuck with my story thus far! I have been receiving lots of favoriting notices and some reviews from time to time and it reminds me that you guys wanna read more! I will not detain you any longer, enjoy :)

*~*~*~*~* In Which Miasma Burns*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru was beyond irritated with the weakness of these humans. They so often needed breaks to replenish their energy that he felt he would never find Valandil. After tracking her trail through the forest, they had found a broken bow of a tree and the unmistakable scent of the half-demon, Naraku. From there, her scent vanished, while Naraku's lingered among the freshness of the lush foliage. He had a mind to leave behind the humans and his whelp of a brother, but he knew deep down that in order to reach his betrothed, he would have rely on his brother's sword to break through Naraku's barrier, perhaps even the demon slayer, the monk, and the slip of a priestess traveling with his younger brother to keep the onslaught of the lesser demons at bay while he destroyed the miasmic mass of a demon.

He heard the argument between his brother and the girl, Kagome, a strange woman indeed. She had the gall to disrespect a male, even a beta hanyou like Inuyasha, with arguing and challenging of authority, yet she was still smart enough to know not to cross this Sesshomaru in such a manner. Her clothing was another thing, short, showing way too much leg to be modest, yet he blamed his incompetent brother for allowing his choice of woman to dress in such a manner. Sesshomaru, though quite aware of the relationship between his brother and the woman-child, was quite content to not question her origin, mostly because he did not care in the least, even though even he had his curious bouts. The woman finally conceded with some low spoken words for the monk, hoisting her large, obnoxiously yellow bag onto her bag, lurched to the side from the weight.

They were soon on the move again, slower than Sesshomaru had ever traveled in his lifetime. His sense of urgency felt by his companions, though his face remained as cold and stoic as ever. They all knew that the longer they took, the longer that Valandil would be in the clutches of Naraku. They all just hoped that they weren't too late.

* * *

Valandil strolled through what was once the garden of the castle Naraku had settled, now teeming with the miasmic mist, which parted as she strode through it. She stepped over the bridge, taking small steps in the footwear she was unaccustomed to wearing, as well as the long formal kimono she was wearing. Her traditional clogs slapped against her heels, and made deep scuffing sounds on the wood of the bridge. Once she was in the middle of the small bridge, Valandil stood, leaning into the rail, her pale skin and bright hair giving her a soft glow in the dimmed, purple light. She could never tell if it was day or night in this damned placed, and having no sight had nothing to do with it. She never felt the sunshine on her face, and the vermin-like demons that tended to hang around the place never seemed to go back into whatever hidey-holes they slithered out of. She breathed in, unaffected by the masma, but still affected by the stink seeping out of the pond that she hadn't realized was so pungent. She covered her nose with her sleeve.

'Ugh, smells of decaying fish and slime,' she thought. Another smell came to her, one of Naraku, though as Valandil came to know, many things here smelled of him. She had already met two demonesses that carried the same scent. Kagura, though her origin clearly of Naraku himself, smelt of air and wind, the kind you would smell of the tops of mountains, and she also smelt of pure loathing. The other, quieter, girl-like demoness, Kana, smelt of void. The girl's voice and demonic aura held no emotion. Only Naraku brought with him the unmistakable scent of evil, however he was not the one to greet her here.

"Naraku has requested your presence," Kagura sighed in a bored tone, though Valandil could tell it was laced with apology, seeing as Kagura knew full well that Valandil wanted to be around Naraku as much as she did. Valandil impatiently addressed the wind sorceress.

"Why doesn't he come get me himself? Tell him I will not be ordered around like a mangy dog or like one of his servants," she spat in a disgusted tone, which she immediately regretted, knowing she didn't owe Kagura such rudeness. She didn't apologize.

"Please go to him. If you don't, it won't just be you he gets mad at. It will be me, and as much as I like you, I don't feel like taking the heat for you," the water and fire demoness stubbornly stood, blindly staring off into the abyss. Kagura's temper flared to match her ruby eyes.

"Are you listening to me? He—" Kagura let out a choking sound and fell to her knees on the rotting wood, clutching her chest. Naraku's stench permeated Valandil's senses, and she felt panic for the wind demoness, guiltily acknowledging that she should have just gone to him.

"Valandil, you should have come when I called," Naraku said her name slowly, and even though he possessed a smooth, and for all other purposes pleasant voice, Valandil felt as if he were violating her with it, caressing the syllables of her name in a sensual way of which he felt he had the right. Valandil suppressed the urge to gag.

"I am not your slave," Valandil ground out, turning her head and narrowed eyes in his direction. He graced her with a deep, dark chuckle, one that sent an itchy feeling to the middle of her shoulder blades, and one that put her instincts on edge.

"You are correct yes," he agreed, with a nod she couldn't see, but with steps toward her that she could here, disrupting the pressure of the air around her as he came closer to her. And though he concurred, she did not relaxed, for the tone of his voice hinted that he was to continue his statement.

"However," he began, his voice still pleasant, lower because of his proximity, but with a cold, merciless edge, "you _are_ my prisoner. I could torture you, break you in order for you to come to me, and don't think I don't have the power to do so," he added when he noticed his captive raise her chin in defiance, "but I find it a more…_savory_ victory to have you come to me on your own." Valandil sneered in disgust.

"I will _never_ come willingly to you," she said with a snarl ripping into her throat.

"Oh, but I think you will, in fact, I am sure of it—" he confidently stated, letting the heaviness of his statement hang between them until Valandil heard a choking sob of immense pain come from her fellow elementalist. She heard her heart seize, the beats become frantic to hold off pressure and pain. Valandil, shocked, realized then what Kagura had meant on their primary meeting. The bindings that Naraku held her with were her heartstrings. He could kill her with just another squeeze of the heart. Without thinking, her hands heated white in an instant, and she swiped at Naraku. She caught him in the shoulder, and he jumped back surprised and leaking miasma. Kagura's pain stopped, which was Valandil's intention, but as she hesitated to make her next move, she was unsure of how to proceed.

"Bitch," Naraku hissed through clenched teeth, and she came at him once more, swinging her hand, throwing flames at him in a half circle. He ducked and a tentacle shot out, sweeping Valandil's legs from beneath her making her land on her back, her breath forcefully leaving her lungs. Naraku advanced on her, grabbed at her ankle and tore her legs apart, ripped her the silk of her clothes. Valandil shreiked and kicked at him with her newly freed leg, and landed the top of her foot on his jaw, stunning him for just a moment. It was not long enough for her to wriggle out of his grip, but she concentrated quickly, summoning the water from below. She raised her skin temperate on her ankle where her captor held her firmly to rise alarmingly high, causing him to burn his hand. He let go with a gasp of pain, and she used this opportunity to swing the water into him, throwing him to the side and into the railing of the bridge, which cracked under the pressure of the water.

"Get out of here!" she urged Kagura, who plucked a feather from her hair and took to the skies without being told twice. The water had gotten on Valandils hands, and she noticed it was slick and oil like. On a whim, as Naraku rose again, she set it ablaze and sent another column of water shooting at him, this time with the intent to consume him in his own fiery miasma.

The screeching, piercing whistle hit her full force, louder than she had ever heard, and so forceful that Valandil lost her balance due to dispruption of her sensitive inner ear. She brought her hand to her ears, and screamed in pain and frustration. After what felt like an eternity, which might have lasted a whole thirty seconds, the whistling stopped, but Valandil remained laying on the soaked bridge, the nasty water creeping it's way into the frayed silk of the kimono she wore. Kana stood at the foot of the bridge, whistle just a hair's breadth away from her lips. Naraku, still sopping wet, and with all amusement and mocking gone from his voice approached Valandil, who's head was no longer spinning, but now had a dull, pounding ache.

"Well, it seems torture _is_ necessary for you. I will break you, and when I do, it will be sweet." He kicked Valandil in the ribs for good measure since her hands were on her ears and her torso exposed. Then she heard Naraku's sandals drag through the muck and then down the pathway until he was gone. Before Valandil even could think of picking herself up and going back to the room to which he confined her, to pairs of hands grabbed her upper arms and hoisted Valandil up, and began walking with her feet dragging on the brutal, uneven ground. She vaguely noted that one of her sandal slipped off as she was dragged down some stares, her shinbones hitting unforgiving concrete with every step they took. Valandil began to come around, the pounding her head lessening to an annoying throb, and she struggled against whoever it was that had her arms captive. They gave surprised grunts, and they were thrown off balance, down the stairs and into a stone dungeon. Valandil scrambled to get up and run in the direction from where she fell, and had made it half way up the stairs when the whistle sounded in her ears again. She teetered backwards, but put a foot behind her so she didn't fall, stooping on the stares. The pair of demons dragged her backwards; causing her heals to bruise from the stone, and forcing her hands away from her ears and into shackles. The chains that detained the silver-haired demoness held her hand away from her hypersensitive ears, all the while the whistle kept piercing its way into her head. She thrashed against her manacles, throwing her head to the side in feeble and worthless attempts to rid herself of the grating, cruel sound. Tears stung Valandil's opaque eyes, and she shouted again in frustration, cursing Naraku and the damned whistle. The chuckle of the half demon was heard and her rage grew, and she struggled more intensely against her chains. A scream rang from her lips, echoing through the walls of the palace, through the forest, and perhaps even the whole valley.

"Sesshomaru!"

* * *

_"Do you seek power that much?"_

_Sesshomaru stood by the ocean in the heart of his father's kingdom after the battle with Ryukotsusei. He had just enough time after the battle to discover the bodies of Valandil's parents, great demons that they were, and the scorch mark where his love fell, at the hands of a great evil. Sesshomaru asked his father now for the fang he had Totosai forge, so he might take to a path of conquest until the demon responsible was writhing in agony. The thought almost brought a smile to his face. His father stood before him silhouetted by the silvery moon. The wind played with Toga's long ponytail and blustered through Sesshomaru's own silvery locks. _

_"Why do you seek power?" his father's deep voice inquired, instead of answering his request for the fang, Tetsusaiga, with which he would follow the path of conquest. His father lowered his face, staring into crashing waves._

_"Conquest, huh? Sesshomaru, is there something you wish to protect?" Sesshomaru pondered his fathers question for a short time. He had lost his betrothed, unable to protect her, and there was not a thing left in the world he meant to protect, nothing in the world he would love. His fathers blood fell to the snowy sand, black in the moonlight. Sesshomaru waved his hand in dismissal. _

_"Protect? I have no need...to pursue such an endeavor," he stated harshly, which was, for him, the very truth. What the world held for him now was a path of conquest, for which he needed power.. He would defeat the strongest of demons, his father, whom is the demon of demons, the strongest of all taiyoukai, and the reason for his absence at a time when Valandil needed him most. Without his father, he would have never have met her, would never have felt these silly, fleeting emotions. As heartbroken as the young lord was, he would rather scoff at the insignificant emotions coursing through his demon veins. It was much easier to blame his father for everything that had happened, unfair as that was. Sesshomaru's head tilted back as a blue light emmanated from his father, a roar tearing through the night, unable to be silenced by the power of even the ocean, as his father transformed into the Great Dog. His father's question rang in his head._

_'Is there something you wish to protect?'_

The demon lord's head snapped up from it's rest position. Valandil was close, he could feel it, but he couldn't catch a whiff of her scent and her demonic aura, as prominent as his own, was not being sensed by any other their party. But he swear he heard her cry. He stood swiftly and headed to the base of the tree where is brother was snoozing. He called up into the braches.

"We need to leave, now." Up in the canopy Inuyasha answered with a grumble and something along the lines of go to hell. He was soon konked in the head with a nicely sized stone, and proceeded to fall branch by branch until he stopped with a whump at his older brother's feet.

"What the hell, Sesshomaru! It's the middle of the night!" Sesshomaru hoisted his younger brother off of the ground to where he could be at his eye level by the back of his fire-rat haori.

"We are leaving. Wake up your humans." Inuyasha squirmed in his brother's grip, causing Sesshomaru to drop him.

"Says who, Sesshomaru. You? We ain't budgin'. They need more rest than that if you want them to fight, you idiot." Sesshomaru glared at his brother.

"I am aware of that. We need to find Naraku's hiding place if they are to fight. They can rest when we find it and devise a way to kill him. I am not a fool, little brother," emphasizing his last words with as much contempt as one could muster in just a few syllables. Inuyasha frowned.

"We ain't movin'. I don't know what your hurry is but-"

"You would do it for her," Sesshomaru interrupted, then motioned to the Kagome asleep in her sleeping bag. "For her, you would not stop to rest. You would find her and punish the trash that took her. I am correct." It wasn't a question. Sesshomaru knew he was right, and so did Inuyasha. Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and slumped his shoulders in a defeated manner.

"Oi, everybody! Time to get a move on." For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru felt gratitude toward his brother, and when Inuyasha looked back over his shoulder to him, Sesshomaru sent him a nod. It didn't take long for their journey through the dark forest to come a halt, for they came to the edge of the treeline. Before them lay a desolate waste land, colored a sickly purple and steaming with remnants of miasma. In the dark distance they saw, at the base of a mountain, a dark tumult of sky, storming with claps of thunder and occasional lightning bolts. Naraku didn't even try to hide his presence, as if he _wanted_ them to find him. Inuyasha moved to continue, but Sesshomaru held out his arm into his path.

"What the hell, Sesshomaru? You're the one that wanted us to continue, and now you're stopping us?" Kagome slid down from Inuyasha's back and Miroku took his turn to speak.

"Inuyasha, this is as good a place as any to plan a strategy." Sesshomaru watched the demon slayer nod in agreement with the monk.

"Miroku is right, Inuyasha. With Naraku's castle right in the open, we could be heading into a trap. We need to come up with a plan here and now if we plan on defeating him." Inuyasha sank to his haunches and the rest of the group, with the exception of Sesshomaru, sank down to sit and discuss their next moves.

* * *

_It was near dusk in the land of the west, and the bright orange of the setting sun bathed Valandil in a golden light. She had been working with her father trying to master water further. Learning to draw water out of the air and her surroundings was by far the hardest thing she had been taught. Her father approached his daughter, ready to announce supper was ready. He found Valandil staring at a bright flower, all of her mental energy to focus on this one small thing. Her hand was forced into a claw, shaking steadily backwards with the effort used to draw water out of something so fragile as a dandelion. Valandil's father knelt beside her, his pristine aqua eyes scrutinizing her form._

_"Relax," he said lowly as to not startle her in her state of immense concentration. "Remember, water is so very different from fire. Water will not consume your hand, you have to pull it into your hand. Push and pull, remember." Valandil sighed in frustration, her mother's temper apparent in her face and her stiff shoulders. Her father pushed her shoulders down. _

_"You need to relax, and feel. Feel the water that you wish to use. Pull in with your fingers tips, and push it with your palm." _

_"I can DO that just fine." Valandil grumbled, showing him her control with the water in the gargling stream beside her. She glared at the flower, who's only response was to flow with the breeze. _

_"It is not much different from the stream, expect that you need to search and find the water within the flower. Concentrate on feeling," he advised. Valandil took a deep breath and blew it out, closing her bright green eyes in total mental focus. Her father watched as slowly but surely, beginning at a leaf, and slowly traveling up the stalk and to the petals, Valandil drew water from the plant until she had a streaming column of water pooling into the palm of her hand. She cracked open an eye, afraid that she would drop the water she worked so hard to bring together, and found that it stayed in her palm, swirling gently against her skin. Her face broke into a monster grin and her head whipped towards her father, her eyes glittering with happiness._

_"I did it!" she exclaimed, earning a chuckle from her father. "Indeed you did, Valandil. Now, what do you intend to do with the fruits of your labors?" Valandil smiled at him._

_"Well I am simply going to put it back into the plant, that's all-" she began, but her face fell when upon attempting to put the water back into the dry, lifeless plants, it refused to spring the flower back to life. She pushed the water against the brown leaves, only to have the break and fall to the ground, wet, but not turgid like she had hoped. _

_"Why can't I, why won't it go back to the way it was?" Valandil's father felt sadness for his daughter, learning a lesson without him teaching it. _

_"When you use water from the air, from the stream, it can always go back to where is was, someway or another. But water is the life in all living things, and to take that water is to take that life. Sometimes, it's a sacrifice that needs to be made. Once you take away the life, there is no way, none that I have found, to restore that life. We do not have that kind of power, my daughter." Valandil's emotions were subdued and she took to rolling the water she had acquired around her hands, feeling the cool run over the backs of her hands. _

_"Who has that kind of power?" she asked, curious. Her father was silent for a beat, and he looked towards the setting sun, hearing calls from crows in the distant trees._

_"The gods, I suppose. Maybe someone very special." He mused, tucking her matching silvery hair behind her pointed ear._

_"So, I'm not special enough?" Valandil asked with a pout to her lower lip. Her father laughed easily, and stood motioning for his daughter to do the same. _

_"Oh don't be silly. No one is as special as you. Now, what say we go see if you are special enough somehow use that water to put moisture into the meat your mother always seems to overheat and dry out." Valandil giggled, knowing her mother cooked everything too hot, though it still came out still tasty somehow. _

Valandil woke from her slumber, immediately wishing she could go back to sleep and reclaim her memory. The stench of Naraku, wind, and void met her nose. Kagura stood before her, Kana next to her, whistle in hand, ready to punish Valandil for the smallest infraction. Valandil dragged her battered legs so they were no longer to her side, but beneath her. The sound of her bruised flesh on the wet stone was sickening to her, reminding her of the lifelessness of the dungeon of where she was kept.

"Naraku would like to know if you are ready to behave," Kagura said, as if she had something better to do than be bothered to come to the rank underground, where corpses of passed prisoners still remained, humans who had perished from miasma and demons starved to death. "He says if you come to him he will give you food." Valandil licked her dry lips. Though demons could go much longer without food than humans, which she had, she had also been denied water and was beginning to become weak with dehydration.

"I don't need food," Valandil rasped, finding her voice. Kagura shrugged, fanning herself with her fan and turned to go up the stairs back to where the air was breathable. Kanna, for reasons unknown to Valandil, unleashed the whistle long enough to bring the pounding back against the skull of the captive demoness again. Valandil guessed it was a warning from Naraku: be reasonable or else this will continue. As Kagura ascended the stairs, Valandil called out to her.

"He's going to kill you, you know," she said pitilessly, in pain from the piercing that made her head spin. Kagura turned to her, eyes narrowed. "Naraku," Valandil panted, "you can tell with the way he treats people, his prisoners, he has no respect for life and his power hungry with death. He is intoxicated by that power and he will kill you when he gets what he wants from you." A long silence passed between them, long enough for Kana to acsend the whole staircase and leave the dungeon altogether.

"I know." Kagura said, almost too low for Valandil to hear. "I hope that it is soon. Only then will I be free." Valandil listened to Kagura's sandals scuff up the remainder of steps and she heard the dungeon door slam shut, plunging her into darkness.

Heeeeey, so a quick a/n, I am sure a few of your noticed my used of Toga, as the name for Sesshomaru's father. This is the name given to him in the third movie, though it's not used in the English version. Anyway, pleas please please please please review :) it would be so awesome of you if you did. Reviews are fuel for writing! They keep me going -Phish


End file.
